Over the Moon
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [AkuRoku][Soiku][Zexmyx][LeClSeph]Axel hadn’t dated anyone after he broke up with Sora he never got around to it. That is until Sora, his now best friend, introduces him to a certain blond that just moved.
1. I Don't Like You

Tke: okay… just a random story I had in mind…

Axel: YES! I'm IN!

Tke: yes you are… pervert…

Axel: **_begins to eye twitch_**

Tke: what can I say about this? Well… I loved the RikuXSora coupling since I replayed Kingdom Hearts 1. (The first time I played I amazingly didn't care too much for it, gasp, I know.) But as soon as KH: Chain of Memories came out I loved Axel, and some people suggested Axel was Riku's Nobody, I knew I wanted to pair Axel up with someone. Then came KH2…

Axel: YES!

Tke: and Kingdom Hearts 2 introduced Sora's Nobody, Roxas, and I KNEW I had found Axel's boyfriend.

Axel: **_starts crackling madly_**

Tke **_sweatdrop_** anyways… I kept promising myself I would write an AkuRoku story, and I couldn't think of a plot that wasn't overused… but now I have one! YAY!

Axel: LET'S PARTY!

Tke: shut up, pervert.

Axel: **_glare_** STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Tke: why not? Sora calls you that everyday.

Axel: only Sora can call me that!

Tke: **_eyes him_** is that because you and Sora had a _history_ together…?

Axel: **_smirk_** maybe…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Over the Moon

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: AkuRoku, Soiku, Zexmyx, LeonCloud

**Warnings**: yaoi, pervert-ness, dry humor, maybe some lemons if people ask…

**Summary**: Axel hadn't dated anyone after he broke up with Sora; he never got around to it. That is until Sora, his now best friend, introduces him to a certain blond that just moved.

**Dedication**: I dedicate this to Kiraracutie (which explains why I wouldn't tell her about it) because she's always helping me with my stories, mostly during English. I love her and her artwork and her stories, and she's awesome and perfect no matter what she believes! (Don't go starting anything now Nat-chan!)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Yo! PERVERT!"

Axel growled, tucking a lock of his spiky red hair behind his ear, his green eyes darting toward his best friend.

Sora was sitting at a café, waving towards him. The brunette seemed to be busy with one hand holding a spoon covered in chocolate pudding.

Axel had to snort, Sora would do anything for sweets or chocolate, even pay that stupid $6.50 for a bowl of it. He made his way over to his best friend, "You shouldn't call things out like that."

Sora gave a smirk, "Well, you wanna be popular, don't you?"

Stupid Sora… Sora was a dammed punk for heaven's sake! Since Axel was Goth, Sora should have KNOWN how Axel was feeling about preps!

"Fucking Sora."

An innocent blink of ocean blue eyes "It'll cost you $50."

"I meant that as stupid. I don't need to fuck YOU Sora."

"Aww… it would be just like old times!"

Axel rolled his eyes, what had he been thinking when he'd dated Sora?

"Not that we need all those times, do we?" A wink.

Oh right.

The sex.

Dammit, sex with Sora was the only thing Axel missed! (And the fact that Sora was terribly cute)

"Anyways, Monday you're walking to school alone." Sora answered, taking the spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"Why?" Axel pouted, yeah he could've driven, but Sora said Axel needed to walk. In Sora's opinion, Axel was getting fat.

"I'm getting there early because I have to show a new student around, my old best friend." Sora smirked, he was just about to eat another spoonful of pudding before Axel snatched it and ate it, "Oi—that was mine!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "What time do you need to be there?" Sora's old best friend? Sora had moved here a few years back, so it was obvious Sora had a best friend from where he was from. Yet this made Axel want to know more for some reason.

"Six thirty."

Axel jumped out of his seat, it clattered to the ground, the redhead ignored the people staring at him, "Why so EARLY?"

"Because he likes to be early."

Axel grabbed the chair, stood it up, and sat back down in it, "Sora… this isn't some excuse to meet Riku early and make out with him, is it?"

Sora smirked, standing up, "I dunno, you can ask Roxas yourself when he gets here." With that Sora pulled his bag around his neck so it lay at his side, "I've got errands to do, see ya! Oh, and thanks!"

Axel sighed as Sora walked off, he stared at the pudding, grabbing Sora's spoon he ate it. What did Sora mean by 'thanks'?

The waiter came over and placed a small piece of paper in front of Axel, "Your bill sir."

Axel's eyes widened, he grabbed the slip of paper. $130.00! HOW much pudding did Sora fucking EAT!

Choco Pudd……………………… x20

Holy FUCK!

Sora's sugar-hyped ass was going to get murdered!

Albeit, it was a nice ass…

Maybe Axel would save his ass and only that…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Later that Saturday, Axel ended up spending the day at Demyx's house.

Demyx's blonde hair was wet; it resulted in his hair flopping into his eyes.

Which resulted in an amused Axel watching Demyx trip over things he didn't see.

"AXEL!"

Axel just smirked, "Your house, you should know where everything is, got it memorized?"

Demyx pouted, "If only I had some sugar…"

Axel pouted, "No need to go THAT far."

Demyx and Sora were never a good combination together.

Especially when either or bother were on sugar high.

It usually ended up with Demyx and Sora throwing comments back and forth.

Sexual comments at that

Not that Axel would mind.

Demyx had just about been with every one of his close friends, not that he was a whore or anything; Demyx never did anything passed a kiss.

And even though Sora was his ex-boyfriend, Axel simply loved to listen to Sora's dirty mouth.

However, at this point, Sora was attached to Riku, so there went THAT fun.

Demyx began to cry, "AXEL! I'M BORED!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Go entertain yourself."

"How?"

"Well, Zexion's now got a MySpace…"

Without another word, Demyx was racing towards his computer.

Zexion had been Demyx's 'greatest discovery'. Zexion had moved here not to long ago and it seemed he knew Sora. Demyx had always bugged Sora about Zexion, but Sora kept saying Zexion was a secret. It was school-known Demyx gained the biggest crush on Zexion, but Zexion was oblivious to it, he focused on his studies and Sora if the brunette was near him.

Axel drummed his fingers on the wood counter of Demyx's kitchen.

"It says here that Zexion's cousin, Roxas, is coming here soon!" Demyx shouted. How Demyx turned his computer on, got on the Internet, and found Zexion in less than five seconds would be a complete mystery to Axel.

Roxas…?

Where had Axel heard that name before?

"_I dunno, you can ask Roxas yourself when he gets here."_

That's IT!

Sora!

Roxas was Sora's best friend from childhood!

"Demyx, I think I found Zexion and Sora's connection…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Monday had came too late for Axel's liking, Sunday he'd gotten dragged around 'Zexion sighting' by Demyx. He was glad he was at school.

Wait…

Axel a Goth…

Just said he was GLAD he was at school.

Damn, Demyx was really affecting him…

"Yo! Axel!"

Axel turned, seeing Sora standing by the school's front doorway with a blonde…

A very interesting blonde…

Easy on the eyes…

Okay, who was Axel kidding the guy was perfect!

His hair was a windswept blond; maybe he and Sora shared gels or something.

Of course Sora's hair was naturally spiky, so that wasn't possible.

Axel walked up the steps, his gaze meeting a piercing sapphire.

Sora stood between them, "Axel, this is my best bestest friend Roxas, Roxy, this is my ex-boyfriend/best friend Axel."

The sapphire eyes seemed to look Axel up and down.

Axel sweatdropped, Sora just seemed to be his usual happy self.

"I don't like you." With that, Roxas turned and walked into school.

Sora broke out laughing, walking after his best bestest friend.

Axel blinked.

Roxas didn't LIKE him?

After just MEETING him?

What was WRONG with that blonde?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"God I missed that." Sora answered, wiping a tear from his eye. Roxas always seemed to make him laugh so hard he cried.

"Where ever Sora goes, he gets stuck in a weird school." Roxas answered, glancing around the school.

Sora pouted, "That's not funny."

"I thought so."

"So what's up with Axel?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, leaning against Sora's locker, "Why'd you two break up?"

Sora shrugged, "We were more fuck buddies if anything."

"Uh huh…"

"Aww, Roxy is jealous!"

"And what would I be jealous of, Sora?"

"You want me all to yourself!"

Sora was obviously enjoying the attention.

"Sora, when you're actually _good_ looking, I'll let you know."

The brunette pouted, was Roxas saying Sora was ugly!

"Are you saying I'm UGLY!"

"You're not UGLY… you're just not easy to look at."

A shocked gasp, "R-Roxy, that's so MEAN!"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

He knew what was coming next…

"GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE!"

The hallway kids watches as Sora tackled Roxas to the floor.

This school year would be interesting…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Why was English so boring…? There was never anything fun hap—…

Sora winced quietly as a note hit his head.

Damn Roxas for throwing so hard.

Maybe Sora would get a paper cut and he'd bleed to death.

_So, how's this Riku guy you told me about…?_

Sora blinked before smiling.

Leave it to Roxas to run his life.

You'll meet him at lunch he's fun! 

Sora chucked it across the room to where Roxas was.

Stupid Roxas and his stupid reflexes caught it easily and it vanished from sight.

A split second later a note was flung onto Sora's desk, it was a light red color.

Only one person had that kind of paper…

Sora looked up, glancing at his ex-boyfriend with a questioning gaze

Axel simply shrugged.

You guys talking about little ol' me? 

Sora smirked, jotting down his answer and tossing it back.

Yes, we're talking about the size of your cock.

Axel was first to send the letter back, Roxas's came in a short while after.

_Aww, you love the size of my dick, don't you Sora? (An added heart at the end)_

_That Axel guy looks like a stalker, how'd you fall for him?_

Sora quickly waited for the teacher to pass by before writing and sending his answers back.

_Sorry Axel, is it me or is your dick getting smaller? (Wink) So what do you think of Roxy?_

_That's hard to explain, what do you personally think of him?_

The letters came back almost right after Sora threw them.

_My dick is just the perfect size for your large ass, Sora. 'Roxy' looks completely fuckable._

_It's hard to explain? I HATE him! He's CREEPY!_

Suddenly a random thought occurred to Sora. He waited for the teacher to continue her lecture and look at the board again before tossing the notes.

He'd written no responses.

However he managed to give Roxas Axel's note and visa versa.

Sora had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Axel looked like a drowned rat after reading Roxas and Sora's note.

Roxas, on the other hand, glared half-heartedly at Sora before glaring fully at the back of Axel's head.

And there was an obvious stain of red crossing Roxas's cheeks.

Sora sat back, tapping his lead pencil lightly on the desk.

Things were going to get interesting this year.

Sora could feel it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I loved the notes best. :D

Axel: h-he HATES me!

Tke: it would seem so…

Axel: **_breaks into sobs_** ROXY!

Roxas: **_looks over from where he and Sora are playing chess_** shut up.

Tke: Things such as Sora, Roxas, and Zexion's passed friendship, Axel and Sora's old relationship, why Roxas moved, and other things will be explained later, just be patient.

Sora: REVIEWERS GET ROXAS PLUSHIES! And if you pull the cord on his back, he says 'I don't like you!'

Roxas: eye twitch

Tke: please review! Flames are completely welcome! They won't stop me!


	2. Riku’s Past and Roxas’s Past

Tke: wow, almost ten reviews, I feel happy! Yay for happiness!

Riku: shouldn't you be pissy you don't have ten exactly?

Tke: whatever, as long as I've GOT some, I'm happy. **_Randomly passes by and dumps some ice water down his pants_**

Riku: crazy, psychopathic bitch!

Tke: ah, ah, ah, Axel and Sora can always be a couple again…

Riku: …

Tke: I thought so.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Review Replies**:

**Kiraracutie**: Dear, if it were SSIC, you and Sora would still be in the _middle_ of the contest. My copy of the Kingdom Hearts 2 soundtrack was the gift for this, wasn't it? WASN'T IT?

**Phaz**: **_does a very low bow_** Arigatou gozaimasu; I will try as best as I can!

**FrozenBlade**: The shunning will go away… eventually…your Axel plushie will never be lonely as long as he thinks of Roxas, Hehehe.

**Karesu**: Kiraracutie and I were at school, during lunch, and we read your review. The rest of the day we were going around 'flame flame flame flame' I SWEAR! And I completely agree Axel should do the fucking, but hope he doesn't go all insane on us or anything. How do we NOT love the Axel-ness?

**pANdA-CHAn**:_ **throws the plushie**_ AHHH! Don't hurt me! Hehehe, anyways, you're the only person who has said anything to lemons. Yay for you! You get a plushie Axel with a white short sleeved Roxas shirt and the plushie is doing one hand a thumbs up!

**AeroFlux**: jeez, bribe me why doncth'a? Well, as long as it's got sugar, I'll take it.

**Yuki-Mono**: It's up to you reviewers, I'll be more than happy to do an AxelXSora lemon if you ask. I'd just be… well… it'd be my first Kingdom Hearts lemon EVER! Lucky!

**Looshk**: plushies are great, aren't they? LONG LIVE PLUSHIES!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 2:**

**Riku's Past and Roxas's Past**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Sooo…" Roxas drawled out, his pencil tapping against his desk, "What's this Riku look like?"

Sora went into instant dream mode, "He's got beautiful silver hair that falls around his face like a perfect halo, he's got the most gorgeous and memorizing aqua eyes every and—…" (I'm a completely devoted Sora fan, thank you, although Riku IS hot… and Axel, and Roxas—yeahhhh)

"I think I get it." Roxas rolled his eyes, smirking at his best friend.

"—And he's got great grades and he's on the school soccer team—!"

Sora obviously did not hear him.

"What is he, a prep?"

Sora blinked, turning to Roxas, "Of course."

Roxas choked out his drink, it'd been lunch and they were enjoying their moment of eating in the classroom.

Sora was dating a PREP?

"So-chan!"

They turned to see a guy standing in the doorway. He was the exact description Sora just said, which meant it was one person—Riku.

Sora was shuffling passed the others, ignoring all the glaring girls (Riku fans), sobbing girls (Sora fans), and squealing girls (yaoi fans). They conversed before Riku dropped the bento he'd been holding in Sora's hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Roxas blinked and girls began to squeal, growl, or sob even louder as Riku's fingers grazed Sora's arm and he left.

Sora was casually walking back to Roxas by now, "Riku made lunch in his cooking class, so he gave me his bento!"

Roxas blinked, "Sora… are you sure this wasn't a dare by his friends since he's a prep?"

Sora blinked back, he looked thoughtful as he sat. His lips formed into a smile as he stared at the bento on his desk, "No, it isn't. Riku's liked me for over three years now."

"THREE?" Roxas blushed as he realized he stood up and scream out. He fixed his chair and sat back down, "He's liked you for THREE years?"

"It was really cute too." Sora's smile widened slightly, "He'd always try to show off in front of me, or just show that I would only have thoughts of him. Even though I didn't know it at the time, anyone I talked to, he got really jealous, he felt like they added to the many I could date."

"Then Axel…"

Sora's eyes slipped closed quietly, "Axel's uncle and Riku's aunt got married, so they're technically cousins… when I chose Axel, Riku got more hateful towards his aunt, and I didn't know. One day, after almost a year of dating Axel, Riku got into a fight with his aunt's son, Kadaj. Kadaj pushed Riku into the street, saying that he didn't deserve me. Riku truthfully believed that."

"Even though he'd just been fighting with Kadaj?"

"He'd been trying for three years, it got to him that Axel had 'won' me over him. He didn't avoid the coming car, he seemed to just go into its path."

Roxas's eyes had widened.

"I was standing there, watching them scream, and I saw Riku in the street. I-I don't know what happened, but two days later I awoke at the hospital. On instinct I pushed Riku out of the way and got hit myself."

Roxas almost interrupted but Sora placed a hand in front of him to stop.

"When I woke up, Riku was there, holding my hand. I gazed at him as he lit up into the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. And when I talked with Axel, he seemed happy for me. We agreed we were fuck buddies, if anything. We were best friends, not lovers, but we had no one else so we took each other."

Roxas began to gaze at the bento too, "So… Axel broke up with you, knowing where your heart lied?"

Sora's eyes opened again, he gazed lightly at Roxas, "He knew I'd be happy and there was someone out there for him too, he'd just have to wait."

"What if he waits forever?"

"I don't think he will, now that you're here."

Before Roxas could question Sora, the bell rung and students began to file back in their seats.

Sora gave him a cheerful smile before moving to his seat.

Roxas could only gaze out the window as his head filled with questions.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You're Roxas, aren't you?"

Roxas turned to gaze into Riku's aqua eyes, "Yeah… erm… Riku, right?"

Riku smiled, moving his books to his left arm so he could shake Roxas's outstretched hand, "Yeah, right on the mark."

"Well, Sora has told me a lot about you."

Riku's eyes shimmered, "Good things I hope."

Roxas could see why Sora didn't doubt Riku, Riku was a positive glowing sign that could say 'I love Sora, or I'm even obsessed with him!'.

"Sora asked me to show you to your next class, since we have it together."

Roxas only had fifth and sixth period left; he had fifth period with Riku?

"We have fifth and sixth together, lucky us huh?"

He had Sora's boyfriend in TWO classes? He wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"So fifth is economy and sixth is art history." Riku smirked, "You're my TA, better give me good grades."

Roxas smirked back, he could really get along with Sora's boyfriend, he could maybe even call him a 'brother'.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I WANNA CLASS WITH ROXY!"

Sora rolled his eyes, he and Axel had been sitting in animation, and across from them were Axel's younger sisters, the twins Naminé and Kairi. Naminé was a great artist; their teacher loved her work. Kairi wasn't as good as her sister and brother, but she would have them help her to show her what she did.

Kairi was Sora's best female friend; she was like his older sister that he could go to for help.

So it was obvious she fell in a total shock after seeing Roxas and Sora separate at Roxas's locker between lunch and fifth period.

"Oh my GOD! You two look SO alike! You should be brothers!" She'd been squealing, leaving her animation project on the side.

"Ohhh…" Axel grinned, winking at Sora, "Incest…"

"You perverts." Sora pouted, "Can't you think of anything better to do than bug me and Roxy?"

"No, not really." Even Naminé had paused from her drawing.

"Jerks." Sora smirked.

"Axel…" Kairi warned, glaring at the comic Axel was dottling on. It'd been his project, but it seemed he was drawing his thoughts on paper.

Sexual thoughts.

Involving _Roxas_.

"God Axel." Sora smirked, running his pencil on the paper to draw a picture of himself on the side taking pictures.

Axel went as red as his hair, staring at the picture.

This caught everyone's interests.

Usually Axel, by now, would be laughing about how he was dominant and such.

But Axel…

Was _quiet_…

Sora knew it was his sign.

"Well then, I'm going to stop and talk with Roxas after this class anyways, I've got to find out where he wants to meet to walk home together. Axel I'll meet you in sixth, got it memorized?"

Axel huffed, "Yeah, yeah."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I'm SERIOUS!"

"Sora; shut the fuck up, NOW!"

"But if Axel was silent…"

"See Riku!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Roxas began to huff, there was NO way Axel liked him, not possible, no way no how, no if, ands, or buts!

Sora pouted, "But he DOES Roxas, I'm serious! He wasn't even quiet when he acted this way with me!"

Riku's eyes flashed, he swallowed harshly to himself as he remembered. Axel dated Sora first, Axel had seen Sora's body first, there was no changing that. But that wasn't going to stop him from wishing his cousin and new friend would get together.

Sora sighed, "Why can't you understand Roxy?"

"BECAUSE I'VE NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND OKAY?"

There was a silence from the three; they were the only ones in the hall.

Roxas's bangs covered his eyes, he was shaking and his left hand was balled in a fist, "I-I liked this one guy… Hayner… he randomly came over and dubbed me his best friend… I had grown to like spending time with him, and before I knew it, I fell in love…"

Sora pursed his lips and Riku stared quietly, Riku knew this feeling.

"And I thought I knew him, so if anything he'd still be my friend… but he ended up hating me… told everyone I was a 'queer' and a 'fag'… and that's why—I couldn't handle it anymore, I came here. Sora knew me, Sora would accept me…" Tears were now streaming down Roxas's face as he lifted his face up to have his teary eyes meet theirs, "Sora and his new friends would treat me like I was somebody, not a 'queer' or 'fag' I'd be… Roxas…" He'd begun to hiccup.

Sora pulled Roxas into his arms, "Usually it's you saying things to me…" Sora muttered, the joke earned him no smile.

Riku began to rub the hiccupping Roxas's back, "Give Axel a chance Roxas, he may seem like a jokester and a pervert, but when he's really going to date someone, he'll do whatever he can to make them happy." Riku's eyes slowly gazed upward to meet with Sora's, "I've seen himself go crazy over trying to impress Sora."

Roxas merely shoved Sora away and headed for the bathroom.

Sora was going to go after him, however Riku's hand on his shoulder kept him pulled back. Sora glanced behind him at Riku's shaking head.

This was not their battle they were referees if anything.

Sora turned completely, throwing himself in Riku's arms and crying for his best friend as he buried his face in Riku's shirt.

Riku pulled him close and ran his fingers through Sora's hair in comfort.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: well… I was THINKING of ending here… but I don't want to get killed or anything…

Cast: **_death glaring evilly_**

Tke: okay, okay, I'M GOING! I'M GOING!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas quickly grabbed his shirt rubbing his tears off on it, why had he cried so badly? Hayner was the past; he now had a new life… his old best friend…

_Axel…_

Roxas flushed, eyes widening before he used his arm to scrub at his eyes again.

What had he been thinking?

He didn't even KNOW Axel well enough! He came to this school to forget drama! Not go back into one!

"Roxas?"

Roxas blinked, staring at the newcomer to the restroom.

Axel's green eyes staring back at his own, "You've been crying…"

Roxas wearily glanced at himself in the mirror; he looked like a mess...

Eyes red, puffy, face a light pink…

"Do you need to talk?"

"Just got one from Sora and Riku."

"Ah…" Axel looked down before looking back up, "You can come over if you want, today I'm making my special pancakes!"

Roxas blinked, he probably shouldn't go… but Axel was very good looking… he wasn't… he couldn't have started to like him too, could he?

"Sora and Riku are coming over too, my twin sisters will be there. You're welcome to join us…" Axel's eyes widened before he glanced away, "… That is… if you want to…"

The first time Roxas went to Hayner's house it was just them…

Maybe…

Maybe Axel would be different…

Maybe Axel he could have complete trust in…

"Sure… I'd love to come." Roxas watched Axel smile before the smile radiated to him and Roxas's smile seemed to get bigger and bigger.

Axel was completely different…

Maybe he could really love and not just stay hidden…

"I guess we better go…" Axel coughed, "Don't want anyone to walk by, hear us, and think we're making out or anything…"

Roxas just grinned, with Hayner the smiles were forced

Axel just seemed to smile and he got a grin out of Roxas

Axel leaned down and placed a small kiss on Roxas's forehead, the blond blushed and began to splutter, "I-I heard a kiss to the forehead would bring someone a calmer and happier mind…"

Axel certainly was going to gain Roxas's trust…

In fact…

Roxas wrapped his fingers around Axel's wrist, there was a blush on both their cheeks, "Come on, you can show me to my next class, I have Art History TA."

Axel grinned, "Sure, since you have Riku there, he knows the meeting spot."

Axel already had it…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I hate Hayner… isn't it obvious?

Roxas: so he's gone?

Tke: no, he'll make an appearance later.

Roxas: **_completely devastated look with chibi face and ears and tail_** R-really…?

Tke: but this IS an AkuRoku fic, so we know how this'll end up.

Axel and Roxas: **_blush_**

Sora: PLUSHIE TIME! **_Pumps fits in the air_**

Riku: **_holds up plushie_** the plushie this time is again: ROXAS!

Roxas: I DON'T WANT TO BE A PLUSHIE AGAIN! Wail

Sora: **_throws over a plushie of Roxas stabbing a picture of Hayner and has a cord, that when pulled makes Roxas crackle madly and bring the knife up and down against the Hayner picture until you pull the cord again._** Still don't want to be a plushie?

Roxas: O.O **_grabs it and pulls cord before setting it down on the desk_** shut up, watching

Tke: REVIEW DAMN YOU! YOU LOVE TO GIVE ME REVIEWS BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!


	3. I Think I've Fallen

Tke: sorry this would've been posted before, but I got sick.

Axel: sick?

Tke: yes, sick.

Axel: is that supposed to mean something?

Tke: It's like a get out of jail card... or… something…

Axel: you… are a moron…

Tke: shuttup.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWERS**:

**Kiraracutie**: damn, your pancakes are always good. Sorry I left you alone in animation, I LOVE you! Of course Axel is so much better! Who doesn't love Axel?

**phaz**: go ahead, rant; Roxas is a great thing to rant about. Of course, I'm a preferred Sora fan, yet Roxas is always on my list of top favs! **_Huggles random Roxas plushie_** I'd be in that group too.

**00kamijin**: Sora is evil, yes, but we love him for that. Axel's house will be seen when we get there. :D I'm not spoiling it here like this.

**angel-yuripa**: Lol, thanks. I don't think it's the greatest fic EVER but… (Hey, someone HAS to like my work… but it's not me…) Hayner, I hate (obviously) so he'll just seem to get injured or something. Riku, Riku's such a Sora fan it's impossible. Yet here Riku is, in has Sora-loving glory and it seems to make us yaoi girls squeal with joy.

**Aku&Roku**: yes, DOWN with small and confusing chapters! Depending on how good the chapter is, it would only be really good to where it should have a cliffy. Well, thanks for trying to remember all your review, I hate it when cuts reviews off.

**Lemoney**: of course, ZexionXDemyx is one of my new favorite pairings, trust me, they'll still be here.

**AeroFlux**: bribe, thanks, whatever. All I know is, it fucking WORKED! Hahaha! Anyways, hope ya like the chapter.

**Katringa**: I have to agree, I hate when a sentence doesn't have a dot at the end. Only problem is, spell check makes squiggly green lines under it, and those tick me off, so I just chose to ignore the dots, but it's effecting me. We are n00bs, Hehehe, I'm amazed it 0wns you! So happy it does though!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 3:**

**I think I've fallen…**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Look!" Sora shouted, waving his arms madly at the school gate, "I caught a Zexion!"

Roxas chuckled, he glanced at the murderous glare his cousin was giving Sora.

"What is this?" Riku smiled, kissing Sora's cheek, "Pokemon?"

Sora smiled back, his arms wrapping around Riku's neck, "Wanna be my trainer?"

"Hmmm… sure…."

"All RIGHT you two!" Kairi answered, poking Sora in the side, "Let's get to the house."

Naminé giggled, she'd been standing next to Axel as they walked up and she noticed an odd flash in Roxas's eyes as he gazed at them but she kept quiet.

Axel just grinned, "The faster we get to my house, the more pancake time we have."

Sora began to randomly chant 'pancakepancakepancake!' as they walked down the street, Kairi and Riku joined him, Axel too, and then Naminé, and they convinced Roxas.

Sora and Roxas had even gotten Zexion to mumble it. Of course he wasn't going to scream it or anything like they were, but for him to even say it, that was a miracle itself.

By the time they'd gotten to Axel's house they noticed a blond boy sitting on Axel's doorstep, the blond had been smoking. "Took ya long enough Axel."

Axel sighed, "Demyx, why weren't you at school?"

Roxas blinked before Sora thumbed in Demyx's direction and whispered in his ear, "Demyx, same grade as us, happy-go-lucky, sugar high, is in love with Zexi."

The last comment alone was enough to make Roxas smile.

Demyx bounced up to Roxas, ignoring Axel, "Demyx, call me Dem, and you are?"

"Roxas." Roxas blinked as Demyx's eyes widened in some type of realization, "Zexion's cousin and Sora's best friend."

Demyx began to excitedly shake his hand, "My god, I read about you on Zexi's MySpace!"

Zexion merely twitched at the name; the others held back a laugh.

Roxas gave a grin, "I'm sure we'll become great friends."

"Oh, we will…"

Roxas blinked, unaware of Demyx's undertone in his voice as he glanced towards Zexion.

"Alright pansy asses." Axel smirked, "In the house, now."

They began to file in until Sora, the last one, was gripped on the shoulder by Axel, "Axel…?"

Axel had a determined look on his face, "Can we talk?"

Sora nodded, instructing Demyx to 'watch the kids' until they got back, and procceded to drag his ex-boyfriend to his (Axel's) room.

"So…?" Sora asked, his gaze wondered to the door and he began to remember Riku and Roxas had been watching them walk out of the room.

"Sora… I think… I've got a crush…"

Sora's eyebrows shot up, "Wow… on Roxy…?"

Axel's face was as red as his hair as he nodded, "H-he just… he was crying… and…"

Sora gave a sympathetic smile, "His other best friend Hayner turned him down and got the school to call him a 'fag' and 'queer'."

Axel's eyes flashed, "He doesn't look like the type to handle that type of thing."

"That's why he moved here." Sora answered, "Funny…"

Axel wrapped his arms around Sora, "Shhh… I know…"

"… Funny how the _same_ thing happened to us _both_…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Demyx began to smirk, "Listen up kiddies, now it is time for, DEMYX TO SING!"

Roxas blinked, Zexion seemed indifferent, and Riku rolled his eyes.

Kairi and Naminé seemed to be totally into it, however.

Demyx began to sing 'It's Raining Men' just because he knew Kairi hated the song.

The girl began to whine and Demyx sang louder to tune her out.

Roxas was in shock; he didn't think Demyx could sing that perfectly.

"Ever since he was little."

Roxas turned to Riku, "Huh?"

"Demyx is like a brother to me." Riku smiled, "Ever since he was little his parents pushed him to be perfect at something. He could sing better than anyone, yet his parents claimed it still wasn't good enough so he ran away from home."

Roxas blinked, "Ran away… wasn't his parents worried?"

Riku shook his head; "His parents think they're better off without him, yet he's going to get a CD out soon, so they claim to love him again."

Roxas sighed, "Money and glory."

"Demyx hates things like that, he prefers to be with people who won't treat him so high and mighty or won't be friends with him just because he's rich and famous."

Roxas gave a grin, he was really starting to like Sora's new group of friends.

"Axel's going to make pancakes now." Sora had came in, Axel behind him until he disappeared to the kitchen.

It'd been obvious Sora was crying but no one was going to say anything.

The brunette made his way to Riku and cuddled into his boyfriend's embrace.

Roxas gave a smile, whatever happened, Sora needed to be happy.

And he would be too.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

By the time Roxas got home it was well passed 8, his mother had thrown a fit but his dad just listened to him explain.

They were happy he saw Sora again and made new friends on his first day so they let him do what he wanted.

Which was simply sleep because he'd eaten a shit load of pancakes at Axel's.

Axel was an awesome cook.

Roxas closed his eyes, sitting on his bed as he latched his hand around his left wrist.

They'd had this weird dance off party and Sora and Riku were winning until Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist and blown the others out of the water.

Axel…

Roxas laid his head on his pillows eyes slipping shut as he remembered the kiss on his forehead.

It was completely random…

Yet absolutely lovable, as Demyx would call it.

Speaking of Demyx…

He smirked as he remembered Demyx had somehow gotten Zexion alone and began to cuddle up to him.

Zexion, surprisingly, wrapped an arm around Demyx and Demyx fell asleep in his lap.

It seemed everything was going perfect in his life.

Hayner could go screw himself.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

A week passed by so fast Roxas couldn't even remember most of it.

Well… maybe the loss of memory was due to so many beers he had those few days of partying at Axel's.

Nonetheless, everything was going up.

Axel had even admitted that he thought Roxas was very adorable.

Joking or not, Axel simply smiled and Roxas's heart was doing flip-flops in his stomach.

More than one occasion had Sora procceded to push them to spend some time alone.

Axel would whine and complain it would ruin his image.

Roxas was heartbroken, at first.

Until Axel wrapped him in a bone-breaking squeeze and said he didn't have an image anyways.

He apparently didn't think psychotic pyromaniac was an image.

Roxas didn't mind, he'd loved spending time with him.

It seemed he and Axel had been spending time together even without Sora, Riku, Demyx, or anyone else forcing him to.

Until that Friday came.

His perfect world had gone out the door.

It started a war. (Hey, I rhymed!)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Friday he'd gotten home from school like any regular day.

Well, except for the fact his father had been pacing and his mother had been sitting at the dinning table sipping green tea.

"Roxas… you got a letter…" His father paused.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"From who?" Roxas asked.

No one responded.

"WHO?" Roxas's voice went louder.

His mother finally chocked out.

"… From Hayner…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Think it's got some type of poison?" Demyx questioned.

After Roxas had gotten the letter from his mom, he ran to Sora's who called an 'emergency meeting'.

Everyone, literally, had shown up.

Axel was glaring at the letter like it'd done him wrong (which, technically, it had), "I vote for burning the piece of crap."

Sora held him back; everyone glanced at the envelope in uncertainty.

'_To: Roxas From: Hayner_' was all it said.

What could it be hiding?

Riku patted Roxas's shoulder, "It's your choice Roxas, you can open it now, open it alone, or just never open it."

Roxas couldn't handle this; it'd only been a week!

A fucking WEEK!

Couldn't Hayner leave him ALONE?

"I-I'm not opening it." Roxas answered, grabbing it and stuffing it somewhere in Sora's drawer, "Sora, never open that, never let me SEE it until I say so!"

Sora nodded, pulling closer to Riku as Roxas got comfort from a growling Axel, "R-Riku…"

Riku pursed his lips, "We'll just have to wait and see So-chan, wait and see."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: well, except for me puking up every so often while writing, I got a good chapter.

Axel: I do not need to know that.

Tke: who does?

Axel: shut up and take care of your stomach pains.

Tke: hmm… maybe I'm dying…?

Axel: that quiz DID say you were going to die soon, and you were supposed to die a while ago.

Tke: but that was by self-infliction

Axel: anything's possible.

Tke: great **_groan_**

Sora: REVIEWERS GET… AXEL PLUSHIES!

Axel: YES!

Sora: they have a cord that holds up something, whatever you give it, and burns it with a mini lighter!

Axel plushie: **_holding a picture of Hayner in right hand before holding up lighter in left hand and burning picture_**

Tke: I need on of those always.

Sora: what do you need one for?

Tke: homework, teacher, Axel burnt my homework!

Axel: oh yeah, nice excuse.


	4. Hayner and His Piece

Tke: wow, this story is very popular.

Axel: you're posting AGAIN?

Tke: I was planning on posting Saturday AND Monday, but being sick kinda ruined that.

Axel: wow.

Tke: the letter isn't in this, but Sora will have gotten his hands back on it somehow by the next chapter.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWERS**:

**Kiraracutie**: that review was completely simple, yet… I LOVED IT! You're the only one who got a sneak peak of this, so be happy. Now, one question… where's my fucking cookie?

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**: Jeez, maybe I'll puke on them just because they're Axel

Axel: HEY!

Tke: hehe, anyways, Roxas plushies were from the first two chapters gotta make plushies for all important characters, Roxy won't be again for a while.

**phaz**: Late for me is like 2 or 3 AM, so you're still early :P. Anyways Hehehe, I hope ramen is good, because I'm eating steak ramen as I work… letter, letter, letter :D

**Aku&Roku**: Hehehehe, addict… almost like my Beyblade character Kaido Kei…

Kei: and what am I an addict TO?

Tke: Takao Kinomiya?

Kei: … well… he's my husband and… he's pretty… his long blue hair… deep midnight blue eyes… tanned… muscles….

Tke: point proven V.v

**angel-yuripa**: who doesn't know Riku and Sora make a cute couple? Axel and Roxas would too… if Axel wasn't such a pervert… you've got to love a drunk scene, although nothing happened… yet… **_evil laughter is heard_**

**AeroFlux**: who doesn't love Dem-chan? He's like a ball of energy just waiting to pop! Wait, rewrite that, he IS!

**Ookamijin**: I was watching too much Pokemon while I was writing. They're going over-board on Pokemon though the first ones were good. After the season with Tracy, though, they just over-did it. I could use it as an excuse, nice way to get out of things.

**Sora Keyblader**: You're the only one who guessed Hayner would try to take Roxas away… and you're RIGHT! The agnsty Roxy is back! Hell yeah! And… I still want to completely steal your name… XDD

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 4:**

**Hayner And His Piece**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora began to speed up his pace; he was trying to stuff papers in his school bag as he ran to school. "Crap, crap, crap…"

God Sora hated Mondays. (Who doesn't?)

He'd suddenly ran himself to the school, ran up the stairs, and into the 'empty' hallway where he did a screeching halt.

It didn't work.

He slid into another person, the person landed under him.

"Oh my GOD!" Sora stood up and looked around. They were the only ones in the hallway considering it was already halfway through second period, "I'm so sorry!"

The blond boy laughed, "No problem, I shouldn't have been spacing out."

Sora smiled and helped him up, "Are you new? I haven't seen you before."

The blonde's eyes flickered, "Yes, I am."

Sora studied him further, the blonde hair stood up crazily and the electric blue eyes were half lidded, the boy wore blue jeans and a dirt brown short sleeved shirt.

The boy held out his hand, "And you are?"

Sora grinned, shaking the boy's hand, "Sora."

The boy grabbed his hand and kissed the back lightly, "Quite fitting for such a beauty."

Sora's eye brows shot up, "Oh... well… thank you…"

The blond smiled, "No problem… but I was wondering if you could help me to my class?"

Sora blinked a bit, his mind told him not to trust this person, "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." The blond handed Sora his schedule

Sora memorized the teachers quickly before looking at the name.

Silence.

Sora shoved the paper back to the blond, "S-Sorry I've got to get to class, just remembered, have a test…"

The blond blinked, watching Sora in confusion.

The schedule fluttered to the floor.

The name stood out beneath highlighter yellow.

'_Matsumoto Hayner_'

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You saw WHO?"

Sora was sitting between Roxas and Riku, right across from him were Axel, Demyx, and Zexion, while Kairi sat on one end and Naminé sat on the other. (They pushed some desks together.)

Sora shuttered, "H-he kissed my HAND."

Riku watched his lover begin to rub his hand to get the feeling off he rolled his eyes.

Roxas's eyes were wide, "B-but why would Hayner come HERE?"

Axel leaned over, he was right across from Roxas, and placed a hand on one of Roxas's trembling hands, "Roxy, we're here."

"Hasn't he done ENOUGH to me?"

"Apparently not." Zexion answered as Axel glared.

Demyx was hugging a pillow that he'd given Roxas as a welcoming gift to the neighborhood (who knows why he brought it to school.)

"Wait, Sora, you memorize his schedule?" Kairi quickly asked Sora, turning to him.

Sora nodded, "It was pretty easy, except for the first three classes, his last half is the exact same as Riku's."

Riku frowned, going into thought mode, "So I won't have him until 4th…"

"Which means we have until then to prepare Roxas."

Roxas squeaked, "F-For what?"

Sora pulled the letter out of his backpack.

"You BROUGHT that?"

"I accidentally stuffed it in my backpack, it was the same drawer I put my schoolwork in."

"Great…" Roxas groaned, however he was nervous.

Who wouldn't be?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas wasn't sure if this was real or not.

From his own accord, he accepted Hayner's meeting spot that Hayner had sent through Riku, he had decided to go after school.

Sora pleaded with him not to go, Axel and Demyx did too, Riku said he should've gone and Zexion said the choice was his.

He chose to agree with Riku.

"So…" Roxas stood on one side of the roof while Hayner stood on the other, "Why are you here anyways?"

Hayner didn't answer.

"Didn't you have _enough_ fun ruining my life?"

Silence, but Hayner was slowly advancing and Roxas was backing off.

"Didn't you have _enough_ fun destroying me?"

By this time Hayner was leaning over with his left hand on the chain fence of the school roof while Roxas who was pressed against the chain fence.

"H-Hayner…?"

Hayner simply pulled Roxas's chin upwards, "You've grown."

Roxas's eyes widened before flashing with anger, "D-don't fuck with me!"

Without warning Hayner pulled him closer.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I'm worried." Sora sighed, fiddling with his fingers.

Riku simply grabbed Sora's hands in his own, "Don't worry love, we'll be here for him."

Sora's eyes met Riku's, "…"

Riku leaned down and softly kissed him, "Love you."

Sora gazed downward.

Although he was dating Riku, he couldn't say those words.

Not after what happened.

But eventually he would, he would tell Riku.

And nothing was going to stop him.

Once he got over…

_It_…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The door opened and a blonde lady gazed slowly down at Sora, "So-chan?"

"Can I…" Sora gasped out, obviously from running, "talk to Roxas?"

She blinked and opened the door fully, "Sure…"

Sora made his way up the stairs and slowly opened Roxas's bedroom door, "R-Roxy…?"

Roxas was a mess.

He was usually very clean and well kept, now clothes, books, paper, and pencils all lay scattered across the carpeted floor.

Roxas's bed was put into the corner of the same wall the door was on. (Seriously think Sakura's room from Card Captor Sakura).

Roxas was sitting at the corner of his bed, two pillows next to him and two more on the floor, and was huddled in his sheets and blankets.

"Roxas…"

Roxas began to shake.

Sora walked over some items and made his way to the bed, sliding down next to Roxas and pulling Roxas into an embrace, "What did he do?"

Tears began to stain Sora's shirt as he mumbled.

Sora blinked, not hearing anything, "What?"

"I SAID HE KISSED ME, OKAY?"

Roxas's eyes were red and swollen, he began to babble, "H-h-he said that after I left he'd begun to miss me, not picking on me, but miss me miss me… he said my other friend, Olette, tried to council him through it… b-but they said… they said…"

Sora was rubbing circles on Roxas's back now, "What'd they say?"

Roxas continued to babble, "He said he LOVED me!" Sora's eyes widened. "Olette could only say that's what she came up with… Pence said nothing… he even went to a physiatrist and she said he was love sick too!"

"He… loves you…?"

"A-and what am I supposed to do? J-just welcome him back with open arms?"

Sora bit his lip, "Have you gotten over him?"

Roxas could only nod.

"Axel?"

Another nod.

Sora could only sigh to relieve his stress, "You should tell him… tell him you've moved on…"

Roxas buried his face in Sora's shirt, "How can I tell that to the one I don't love anymore?"

Sora began to slip off the bed, "I'm gonna run home, grab some clothes, then come back. I'll spend tonight with you."

"Sora, I can't ask—!"

"Hush." Sora stuffed Roxas's face with a pillow, "Come on Roxy, you always used to council me, this time I'll council you."

Roxas watched his door click shut softly before giving a soft smile towards his best friend's way of being in control.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I don't think I can do something like that at this time." Axel growled.

Sora glared viciously back at his ex-boyfriend, "He just told me he liked you."

Axel's eyebrows shot up, "He did?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Would I lie about something like this?"

Axel broke into a big grin, "So he DOES like me…"

Sora sighed, "Just make sure to go easy on him." Since Sora had dated Axel before, he'd end up spending the night (come on, Axel IS a perv) so he had clothes there. He couldn't really just talk to Axel and go back to Roxas's if he said he would bring clothes back, could he?

Axel gave a smirk, "You're the only one who liked doggy style rough, Sora."

Sora eye twitched, smacking his ex-boyfriend upside the head, "I didn't mean it like that."

Axel sighed, "Well, I'll need some condoms anyways."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "I don't think he's ready for that kind of commitment."

Axel grinned, "God Sora, the only thing on your mind is sex, Riku depriving you or something?"

Sora growled, taking his fist and bonking Axel on the head with it, "You and condom just don't go in the same sentence without the word sex."

Axel smirked, "Only if that sentence had Axel, condom, and Sora would I involve the word sex."

Sora sighed again, "Fine, better just be some random humor though." He pulled some out of his jeans pocket and threw them in Axel's face before making his way to the door. (Riku always wants to be completely prepared)

Axel just smiled, "It will be, where you staying tonight?"

Sora paused at the half-open door, he turned and gave Axel a smile, "I'll be staying at Roxas's, he needs to be comforted over something like this."

"Damn, a threesome."

The lamp from the coffee table barely missed Axel's head.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Uhhhh… hehehehehe…" Axel began to blush.

Roxas was simply staring, confused.

Axel gave a sheepish grin, "Well Rox, I decided to tell."

"Tell?"

"Roxas…" Axel held out a bento to the blond (it was short notice), "I-I want you to accept this… maybe… maybe you'd like to go with me to a movie this Saturday… or…"

Roxas carefully grabbed the box before staring up at Axel, "Going out… as in… a-a… date?"

Axel nodded, turning red as he began to shuffle his feet.

Roxas broke out into a smile.

A true, happy, and pure smile.

One he really only reserved for Sora and Zexion.

"S-sure… I'd like that…"

Axel gave a big smile, his face now his hair color as he pecked Roxas's cheek and ran off giggling like a schoolgirl. (Axel: MEN DO NOT GIGGLE! THEY CHUCKLE!)

Roxas touched his cheek, both cheeks turning a bright pink.

Hayner…

Well Hayner was going to have to get used to being single.

Roxas quickly ran towards his and Sora's class.

He, of course, would need a prep talk for a date with AXEL.

Unknown to him, Hayner was watching from the corner, he had begun to growl.

He'd been planning on asking Roxas to do something this Saturday.

But that didn't mean he couldn't crash it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: yup, four chapters up now.

Axel: sweet.

Tke: now must write Black Eyeshadow chapter 2…

Axel: yay for Hot Topic story!

Tke: hmmm, like Hayner's going to get a chance to crash it.

Axel: reviewers get Sora plushies that will council you if you're sad, or if you flick the switch will begin to seduce you

Sora: … that's something I'm good at, at least. At least I'm not asking for it doggy style.

Axel: that's something plushie you says.

Sora: O.o WTF?

Tke: so yeah… UPDATED THIS! MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL! REVIEW!


	5. Just Some Randomness Before The Date

Tke: this could be my next MLMH.

Axel: why aren't you updating that?

Tke: I lost my main reviewers… Akira of the Twilight, Rai and Key, Minako Mikoto… it seems reviews get mixed up and upon other weird shits and things. I am still getting reviews mixed up…

Axel: I take that warning as…?

Tke: … MLMH might get destroyed…

Axel: O.O

Tke: it might be from scratch again… or just discontinued…

Axel: HOW COULD YOU?

Tke: … but I don't want to loose Kei…

Axel: so WRITE! DO MLMH AFTER THIS…

Tke: … fine…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWERS:**

**Sora Keyblader**: obsessed, wow, that's kinda cool. It reminds me of the time I reverted a KaiXRei fan of beyblade to a KaiXTyson fan. Thanks, arigatou, glad you like!

**AeroFlux**: Axel's hip's done lie… I LOVE that one! XDD and I found out today, it's my friend's new ringtone. As long as you review and say you like it, I take it as a complement. You have fulfilled your duty solider!

**Kiraracutie**: hmmmm… cookie… you owe me even larger paycheck… so I have no idea when Hot Topic will be updated… but then again, this is coming from someone you don't trust…

**Angel-yuripa**: wow, you were one of the few that actually got it was Hayner right off the bat **_laugh_** good for you. Hmmm… I feel like drawing that type of pic now….

**Katringa**: that was random, yet completely FUN! COOKIES! **_Goes on sugar high and begins to write_**

**AkaShiChick**: that's evil Hayner for ya, but I can't guarantee on Hayner _actually_ ruining the date… **_evil laughter_**

**00kamijin**: yeah… giggling Axel, my friend and I talked about it and I loved it. Like Hayner would actually get something accomplished… thanks for the review!

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**: fighting mean with crazy… that's pretty smart XDD. Riku plushies are for this chap, can't have Sora without Riku!

**ChanginG-WindS**: I'd play through all scenes, just to watch Roxas. But if Hayner was there, I'd always make this high-pitched gay guy voice and said his lines since I've memorized KH, KH: CoM, and KH2 lines.

**Phaz**: you are the only person who noticed that… yay! Extra Roxy plushie for you! Actually, I'll get more into it, but Hayner's wearing contacts to hid his eye color, he feels bad for "hurting the one he loves" and he had that eye color so meh… when he met Roxas he took the contacts off, thanks for noticing!

**Sasameyuki**: Lol, I AM!

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429**: arigatou, I am updating!

**Yami Yuugi**: I can always see them as close friends no matter what happens. I'd bet even if Axel left Sora at the alter, Sora would still treat him like a best friend… and I have another story idea…

**Revalations**: There's a L-Arc-En-Ceil song I like called Revelation, hehehehehe. Spelled differently but so CLOSE! Anyways, Hayner and icky… Hahaha… nice combo

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 5:**

**Just Some Randomness Before The Date**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So, he really asked you out, huh?" Riku sighed, blowing a piece of his hair out of his face. "Took him long enough."

Roxas began to gape, they were sitting here in Economy working on a partner project and Riku was talking freely about Roxas' relationships!

"What do you mean 'took him long enough'?"

Riku grinned, grabbing the colored pencils from Roxas's side of the desk, "You're the only one who didn't notice he went ga-ga over you."

Roxas turned a steady pink.

"Besides, the uke is never supposed to notice."

Roxas went red, "I-I'M NOT AN UKE!"

Silence.

The whole class was watching. (Mostly yaoi girls, some gay guys, and a slim amount of homophobic people who were in the corner glaring)

Kairi, who'd been sitting on the other side of the room, plopped herself down next to Riku, "Ohhh, Axel finally asked Roxas out?"

Riku simply continued to color his project, "Yeah, what are you doing over here Kai?"

Kairi shrugged, "Yuffie and I finished our project."

"Uh huh…" Riku answered, sounding as if he was bored.

"What's with you?"

Roxas just merely grinned, payback, "He just hasn't been laid in a while."

A colored pencil smacked Roxas in the head, and thus begun the colored pencil war.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Riku, as class president I expect better than you!"

The principal was turned towards the window behind him, considering how big a chair it was and how small and pudgy their principal was, they couldn't see him on the chair.

"Sorry sir." Riku bowed his head submissively.

"Roxas, you've only been here a week at my school!" The principal's voice shouted from the chair, he was moving back and forth slightly, yet he was still turned away from them.

"Gomen nasai…" Roxas muttered, copying Riku.

"Good, now you owe me a week worth of cock sucking."

Riku and Roxas gasped, "W-WHAT!"

The chair turned around, to reveal the person.

It wasn't their chubby, short, and small principal, Phil.

It was…

Sora.

"Well now, Riku can fuck me the first half the week, then Roxy can have second half."

Roxas began to gape again as Riku grabbed his boyfriend by the collar, "Why the fuck are you here?"

Sora gave a sheepish grin, "Axel and I made a bomb in chem…." Sora's grin seemed to widen, "We blew off half the room!"

Riku bonked his lover on the head, "That's not something you should be proud of, where's Axel anyways?"

"With the principal, Axel had to explain the process." Sora gave a grin again, "So how was my imitating? Did I sound like him?"

"That's not something you should be proud of either…"

Roxas, by this time, was blinking and opening and closing his mouth over and over again.

"Roxy, shut your mouth or I'm going to fuck it."

And Sora would…

Roxas quickly closed his mouth.

"Sooo… a colored pencil fight…" Sora watched his lover sit on the desk before pinching Riku in the thigh, he quickly avoided Riku's smacking hand, "And you say I'm immature."

"At least I don't burn anything or blow it up."

"But you do blow."

"That's for another time."

Roxas couldn't believe this! He wearily sat in one of the three chairs that were in front of the principal's desk. He wasn't going to live with this type of life…

"Roxas, since you are new here, you're free to go with a warning." Phil, the principal, walked through the door and a sheepishly grinning Axel followed.

"Yes!" Roxas ran out the door before squeaking, as soon as he passed by the door, Axel turned and hugged him, catching him off-guard.

Phil didn't look at him, instead focusing on Riku, Sora, and Axel.

"You three, detention."

They simply rolled their eyes it wasn't new to them.

"But, Riku spends it with Mr. Leonheart and Sora and Axel spend it with Mr. Strife."

Sora began to pout, Riku was blinking and Axel was smirking.

"You guys are separated perfectly."

"B-but WHY?" Sora cried out, sinking in the _principal's_ chair.

"Because I don't need news that Riku and Sora are fucking on a DESK again!"

Axel completely ignored his principal and turned to Riku and Sora, "Dude, seriously? You guys fucked on a desk? Was it cold?"

"No, not really." Riku replied with mild interest, shrugging and glancing around.

"Well you weren't the one sitting on it." Sora growled, "It froze my ass off even during fucking."

"GO TO YOUR DETENTION NOW!" The principal scream, red-faced and going redder

The three began to snicker and made their way to their respective classes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas sighed; he had to make up a test for Mr. Leonheart, so he had made it to that class after stopping to buy some food.

"Ohayo gozi—!" Roxas's eyes widened as he saw Riku sitting in the first desk of a row, right in front of Mr. Leonheart.

Mr. Leonheart sighed, "Riku's serving detention, he won't bother you."

"Awwww Squall, so kind to say that."

"It's _Leon_."

"Erm…" Roxas sweatdropped, what was with these two?

Riku noticed Roxas's face, "Leon's my uncle."

"Cousin."

"Whatever, you're old, _uncle_."

"I'm a YEAR older than you."

"Hmmmm… I'm not listening…"

Roxas began to sweatdrop.

"You're just angry cuz you can't fuck Sora on a desk today."

"Oh, at least I've got someone to fuck."

Riku barely dodged the eraser thrown by Leon.

"Come on in Roxas, I'll give you the test."

Roxas took the test from Mr. Leonheart and sat down next to Riku, "So you got detention?"

Riku shrugged, "Sora and Axel are with Cloud."

"Cloud?" Roxas blinked, he didn't have a teacher named Cloud that he knew of…

"Mr. Strife, athletic director."

"Oh…" Roxas sighed, that's the guy that made him get down and do one hundred push-ups just because he squeaked when a homophobe scared him. (Cloud wanted his students to be fearless) At least he didn't have one hundred laps like the homophobe did. (I'd rather do push-ups than laps, personally, you and stay in one place.)

"Leonheart!" Came a voice through the door, it was Cloud! "You have a phone call in the office."

"Oh, okay, why aren't you with Sora and Axel? Do you want to come in?"

"Sorry, can't, meeting, they're with Cid."

"Oh." Leon death glared Riku, "Sit." Riku gave a sad puppy dog look, "Stay." He turned to Roxas, "He doesn't leave, got it?"

Roxas sweatdropped, nodding, "G-got it."

Leon walked out, door shutting behind him.

Three seconds later, the door slid open and Sora and Axel walked casually in, "Hello there…"

Roxas blinked, "Why are you…?"

Axel shrugged to his new boyfriend, "Cloud didn't want to put up with us, sent us away. Sora and I were making too many sexual comments."

Roxas gapped.

Sora went over and sat on Riku's lap (it's the kind of art desk that looks like a teacher's desk with wood covering the front), "Good afternoon…"

"It was you, wasn't it? Leonheart doesn't have a phone call." Riku asked, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist.

Sora flipped his phone shut, "Oops, lost the call."

Sniggering from Axel and Riku, Roxas was just sighing and shaking his head.

Somehow their five-minute conversation got on topic to Roxas and Axel's date. They'd just found out Axel was going to take him to dinner and a play when footsteps echoed in the hallway.

Sora hid under the two-person desk Riku sat in and Axel in Roxas's. (Roxas was done with his test in just a few minutes, being a genius helped.)

Leon was back in after a while, "Damn school phones…"

"Problem?" Riku asked innocently although he could feel Sora's hand raking up his thigh, and Roxas was turning a steady red.

"Lost the call." Leon sighed, staring at the students, "Hour's up, get out."

Riku jumped up in glee (or attempting to with his member now rather… excited…) and Roxas simply just stood, bright red.

"Oh, and Sora and Axel, get out of there and fuck your boyfriends at home."

Sora stood, grinning sheepishly and Axel was looking rather smug.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Okay, so we plan!" Sora cried out, he and Riku had made it to the sanctuary of Riku's home while Roxas went to his house and Axel went to Demyx's.

"What are we planning?" Riku asked, they were in his backyard and Riku was shooting his basketball through the hoop every time he threw it.

"Dude, where have you been?" Sora sighed, shaking his head, "Demyx and Zexion are so gone for each other it's sad."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Besides that." He continued to dribble, "How exactly do we get Zexion to ask Demyx out? As you know, Zexion is kind of a cold hearted bastard."

Sora grinned, "I think we have cold hearted bastard meet cold hearted bastard."

Riku looked at his boyfriend, "What?"

"Well, see." Sora began, smirking. "I had this fuck buddy in middle school, was practically the school bully, scared the shit out of everyone."

Riku just glanced as he stopped dribbling the ball, "So you're going to call your ex just to make your best friend's cousin date your friend?"

Sora gave a grin, "Simple, huh?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "I love you, but you scare me."

Sora shrugged, altering his spot from Riku's wooden picnic table.

"So what's the name of your ex-lover?"

Sora began to write things down in his notebook, "His name was Sephiroth."

Riku merely shot another basket, "Uh huh… and why was he feared?"

Sora glanced over, "Killed some guy."

"Oh, so your ex-lover was a killer, greatttttt…"

"Well, Sephy's really nice… if you're not on his hit list…"

"Uh huh…"

"Just go with it." Sora sighed.

"Sure."

"RIKU!" Came the shout from the kitchen.

"Oh shit!" Riku dropped the ball and jumped the back fence that leads to the street.

Riku's mother came to the back, "I know where you—Sora-chan!"

Sora gave an innocent smile and wave, "Konichiwa…"

She smiled towards him, "Did you know Riku got ANOTHER detention?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry ma'am, it was my fault."

"Your fault?"

Sora instantly went teary-chibi mode, "I-I'm sorry… he was going to get something of mine that got stuck in a tree. He got caught climbing the tree…"

She instantly hugged the 'crying' boy, "Oh, he was helping you, okay then, I'm going to make some cookies!"

Sora watched her go back into the house, he instantly went back to normal, tears gone, "She left."

"It amazes me she falls for that."

"Hey, you first did."

Riku glared at his lover who simply smiled at him. "Just call this damn Sephiroth guy."

"Right-o!" Sora picked up his cell, running through his phone book and calling person.

After what seemed like five minutes of pure ringing, the phone picked up.

"_Moshi, moshi?_" Came the bored voice that Riku could hear.

"_Moshi, moshi, Sephy-chan!_" Sora nearly scream into the phone.

Riku sweatdropped.

That's when Sora began to talk so much Japanese Riku lost the conversation. (The only thing he got out of there was his name, Zexion's, and Demyx's)

"_Hai, hai. Arigatou._" Sora shut his phone a bit later, "he'll get on the next flight."

"It's amazing how many wonders you work."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Let's just go talk to Demyx, Axel should still be with him."

"Uh huh."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So… bastard VS bastard…?" Demyx questioned.

"Yeah." Riku was sitting on the couch next to Sora, facing the other two, his arm draped lazily around Sora's shoulders, "Sora's ex-lover, named Sephy."

"Speaking of which." Sora paused, "If you don't call him Sephiroth-sama to his face when you first meet him, he'll go insane on you."

"Oh, he's a physco freak too."

"_Riku…!_"

"YEAH!" Demyx stood up surprisingly in such an insane happiness that Riku and Sora nearly crapped themselves, "I can't wait!"

"We sure we want to do this?" Riku sweatdropped.

"…" Sora glanced over, "Did we add fuel to the fire?"

They both closed their eyes and sighed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: done, finito, finata… no Hayner in this, he's planning for Saturday.

Riku: oh jeez, great.

Tke: shut up and accept it.

Riku: …

Tke: REVIEWERS GET RIKU PLUSHIES OF HIM GLARING WITH A SHIRT THAT SAYS "SORA'S MINE, BITCH!" AND HE HAS A CORD TO PULL! WHEN PULLED, HE FLIPS THE PERSON IN FRONT OF HIM OFF!

Riku: YAY!


	6. Guess Who Just Came In?

Tke: wow, everyone seemed to love the thought of Sephiroth coming in.

Riku: because he's cool like that.

Tke: … O.o did I just hear Riku say Sephiroth was cool?

Riku: … no! **_Hides behind Sora_**

Sora: **_sweatdrop_** well then…

Tke: I have a quick question for readers?

Readers???

Tke: we can either have this LeonCloudSephiroth or I can actually attempt ZexionDemyxSephiroth, or I can give Sephiroth to a character of your choosing, or I can create an OC for him. It's your choice. Sora, do disclaimer!

Sora: Tke doesn't own KH2 or any of it's or FF characters.

Tke: thank you.

Sora: no prob.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWERS:**

**00kamijin**: glad you loved it, Sephy is always fun to play with!

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**: madness, I will be using that, oh, I willlllllllllll! Hehehehehe, here comes the date, here comes the dateeeeeeee!

**phaz**: yeah, you are, lucky you. I was going to make the Phil there, but Sora just popped in and I really liked it, so I kept it.

**ChanginG-WindS**: I dunno, SephirothSora is a really great pairing in my opinion, but it's probably because I've read lots of RikuSora/SephirothSora where they fight over Sora.

**Twilight Fire Nobody**: I'm SORRY! Jeez, I love you, I'm keeping it!

**Katringa**: lol, I take it you like it. I agree, SephySora is random, but it's fun. I kinda think of Sora as Syuichi from Gravitation where Sephiroth plays K. XDD

**AkaShiChick**: that physco… gotta love him…

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. Serena429**: Sephy HAS to come in he's CRAZY!

**angel-yuripa**: being insane is fun! Anyways, I can just see Sora with a lighter…

**AeroFlux**: Seph Seph Seph Seph Seph Seph! (To the meow mix theme)

**Saber-kon**: still lazy, eh? No biggie, I love Riku's mom, she'll be nice one minute then the next she'll bitch slap you.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 6:**

**Guess Who Just Came In?**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku sighed, eyes glancing around nervously, "Is he here yet?"

"No, not yet." Sora sighed, placing his sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Jeez, he's late…"

"He likes to be fashionably late, thank you."

"_So-chan!_"

They turned and Sora waved madly, "_Sephy-chan!_"

Walking towards them was a man with a brown briefcase-type baggage in each hand black sunglasses covered his eyes. Silver hair fell down his back like waterfalls as it reached to his thighs.

"Riku, this is Sephiroth_, Sephiroth, Riku_." Sora answered, grabbing a case.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu Sephiroth-sama…_" Riku bowed, remembering Sora's words.

Sephiroth removed his shades; neon sea-green eyes twinkling, "_Sora told you that lie, didn't he?_"

Riku blinked, he wasn't fluent in Japanese.

Sephiroth blinked, "_Nihonogo o hanasemasuka? Wakarinasu ka?_"

Riku blinked even harder.

"_Sephy-chan…_" Sora sweatdropped, quickly explaining Riku didn't understand.

"Aa…" Sephiroth answered, turning back to Riku, "Sora's teaching you Japanese?"

Riku quickly bowed again, "Ah… yeah…"

There was complete silence.

Sephiroth broke into a grin, smacking Riku on the back, which caused him to go and almost fall forward, "So you're dating Sora ne? Sora is very picky, you're lucky."

"Sephy…" Sora warned.

Sephiroth simply kissed his ex-boyfriend's cheek, "Relax, I'm your ex-boyfriend, need to make sure your new boyfriend can handle the pressure."

Riku just sweatdropped as Sora glared.

"So, why didn't you bring Demyx?"

"Oh, I figured you should meet him at his house, Zexion will be there."

"So the coupling is already together?"

"As friends."

Sephiroth blinked, he quickly tossed his other luggage to Riku so both Riku and Sora was holding one bag, "Then… let's get this couple together!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas couldn't move he was just glancing at the blank theater screen with a mixture of fear, confusion, happiness, and joy.

So far, the date had gone pretty well.

Axel took him to a bookstore where he bought Roxas four new manga, they went out to the bowling alley, and now finally ended up at the movie theaters.

Axel got to pick the movie.

Roxas knew he never would make that mistake again.

It'd been halfway through _Hostile_ and Roxas was literally in Axel's lap, hiding his face in Axel's shirt.

Somehow, a bunch of spiky hair appeared on screen while two people were screaming and then the movie shut off.

Roxas praised who ever it was that stopped it.

Axel was pouting, "It was getting to the good part, too."

Roxas glared at his boyfriend, "I'm thankful."

Axel smirked, his forehead knocking to his blonde boyfriend's, "Everyone's leaving and it's dark… maybe we could just.. I dunno… make out?"

Roxas blinked, a dark red, "T-that's not common and—!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Horny teenagers always make out in movie theaters…"

"Really?"

"Really."

And with that, Axel silenced his boyfriend with a kiss.

Roxas was a bright red, he glanced up when Axel stopped and stared at him, "I-I've never been kissed before…"

Axel chuckled, "Just push back, instinct will take over…"

Roxas did as he was told, truth be told, Axel was right, instinct did take over. His arms wrapped tightly around Axel's shoulders, seemingly molding himself into his boyfriend.

Up at the box, Hayner tossed the scissors at the table while glaring down below. He began to growl and ran out the door.

He hoped stopping the movie would make Roxas stay away slightly from Axel, if anything, it just seemed to pull them closer together.

But he wasn't giving up now.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Zexion began to eye twitch as Demyx giggled for the one hundredth time since they got visitors.

A silver haired man introduced himself, Sephireth or something…

He began to talk to Demyx as if he knew him for their whole lives, just one word and he seemed to make Demyx laugh like it the easiest thing in the world.

Zexion couldn't help but look over and growl.

Sora had been busy talking to Riku about the magical wonders of his necklace.

Did no one else see how this guy FORCED himself on Demyx?

Another bubble of laughter erupted from Demyx and Zexion forced himself to glare in their direction.

Demyx was laughing insanely, as if he were normally around this man all his life.

That… GUY… was sitting there, Demyx's right hand in his hands and their elbows on the counter as the man began to tell Demyx a joke about a red head, brunette, and blonde walking into an office. (Sorry… love that joke…)

Zexion had it as an even louder laugh busted out from Demyx a bit later.

"I'm going home." Zexion grabbed his backpack and made his way towards the door.

"Zexi—!" Demyx started to follow but flinched as Zexion glared at him.

"Hn." And Zexion slammed the front door behind him.

Demyx blinked a couple of times, unknowing. He was just getting told jokes, he loved anyone who would tell a good joke, and he gave the man his attention. Why was Zexion mad? He hadn't even started the plan to get Zexion after him!

Sora and Riku shared a knowing glance at each other as they resumed their talk.

Sephiroth smirked.

And Demyx innocently blinked.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Axel smirked, watching his blonde boyfriend gazing into the shop's window. "So…?"

Roxas's face twisted, "I dunno…"

"It would be fun."

They had been standing in front of the town's arcade and normally Roxas loved arcades.

Normally… 

Axel had mentioned he'd go in there, only on one condition.

They played _DDR_...

Roxas was _horrible_ at it.

According to Riku, who gave Roxas warning the day before, Axel only lost to Sora, and Riku and Demyx were **_very_** good at the game.

"Come on Roxy, you want to play Soul Caliber III, don't you?"

Roxas bit his lip, glancing from the DDR machine inside (in plan view of the window, worse enough) to the grinning Axel next to him, "… this better be worth it."

Axel raised his fist into the air, "YES!"

After getting tokens and starting up the game, (Axel on Heavy and Roxas on Light) Roxas let Axel pick the song.

True 

'Oh, come on!' Roxas thought, annoyed, he liked the song but it was TOO easy.

They both finished with an A.

_!BREAK DOWN!_ Was Roxas's choice, he made it slightly faster.

Roxas got a double A while Axel got a B

Axel grinned as he chose the last song.

"Oh, I hate you." Roxas glared

Axel just grinned.

_Max 300_.

"See?"

Axel finished with an A and Roxas got a C.

Axel's final score: A Roxas's final score: B

"See Roxy, you're not bad."

"Well, I'm not GOOD."

"All you need is a little practice."

Roxas sighed, watching his boyfriend, "And that's not happening."

Axel smirked, "Not even for me?" His face close to his boyfriend's

"Not. Even. For. You." With that Roxas kissed his boyfriend then jumped off the DDR pad and made his way over to Soul Caliber III.

Axel blinked, pausing, before smirking and running after his boyfriend.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"That went well." Sephiroth answered, coming out of Sora's bathroom in all his naked glory.

Sora rolled his eyes, he'd been with Sephiroth, so he had seen him naked before, "Zexion seems a little more upset than before."

"It happens with this kind of thing." Sephiroth answered, leaning against Sora's back so Sora could feel his… area… through his tang top. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to Riku on YIM." Sora answered, grabbing Sephiroth's area and squeezing it so his ring sunk into the flesh, "Now go masturbate or something while I keep planning."

"Jeez, I wonder who I'll get stuck with now that you're taken…" Sephiroth sighed, laying on Sora's bed and purposely putting his member on Sora's pillow.

"Obviously someone who is an idiot."

"But you fell in love with me."

"… That was lust."

"Oh, right."

Sora rolled his eyes, glancing a Sephiroth from the reflection on his computer.

Who would Sephiroth end up with?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku growled, turning over in his bed again.

Sephiroth made him uncomfortable; he should've slept over, who knows what Sephiroth could've done to Sora?

But wait… they DID date…

Riku it his lip, Sora wasn't going to cheat on him or anything… was he?

No, he wouldn't.

Just because something like _that_ happened to Sora, he wouldn't go _that _far.

… Would he?

Riku wasn't sure anymore…

Sora… 

Without another thought, Riku slipped into dreams of him and his boyfriend.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: well, I loved this chapter… the end of the date hasn't come yet, because I wanted to be an ass… and… I've got something planned for it.

Axel: something PLANNED for it?

Tke: yeahhhh…. Stupid Hayner.

Axel: I rather enjoyed that movie.

Roxas: **_GLARE_** shut the fuck up.

Tke: **_sweatdrop_** anyways… reviewers get Sephiroth plushies of him in sunglasses, a pair of jeans, and a tight blue sweater that's the color of Sora's eyes!

Riku: **_growls_**


	7. The Date and the Potion

Tke: okay… still don't know who to pair Sephy up with…

Riku: wow… he can go with anyone really..

Tke: but I've chosen between these pairings:

ZexionDemyxSephiroth

SephirothVincent

SephirothZack

LeonCloudSephiroth

Riku: at least Sora and I aren't there…

Tke: I could bring Kairi into this…

Riku: fuck off.

Tke: well, anyways, please choose between one of these pairings and only ONCE!!! Votes will be taken until… oh… I guess… the 25th. I'll for sure be posting on that day with the winning couple, however any time I post between now and then will tell you how many people voted what pairings.

Riku: SO VOTE ALL OF YOU DAMMIT!!!

Tke: well said Riku, do disclaimer.

Riku: Tke doesn't own a damn _thing_.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWERS**:

**Koji Inari**: here, here, here!!! This is the more!! Hope ya like it!! PLUSHIESS!!!!!

**phaz**: well, even if you have an opinion on anything, just let me know. Doesn't hurt to know XD

**Vermillion Lies**: Woo I love that pairing too, but Sephy is so flexible… Hehehehe…

**ChanginG-WindS**: who doesn't love Demy-chan?? Hayner is a complete idiot, yes, and both Soul Caliber and DDR rock. Max 300 rocks completely.

**Twilight Fire Nobody**: ahhhhh the famous paragraph :3. Well anyways… Sephy… glad we made that contract, ne?? We'll just have to see how things turn out.

**00kamijin**: TT YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED DDR?!?!?!??! OMG!!!! DDR IS LIKE MY LIFE IF KH AND BEYBLADE DIDN'T… I've seen that coupling but never read it… sounds like fun though.

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**: Riku won't be having doubts soon, trust me. :D and Sephy-chan… well… Sephy-chan and Axel are just perverts.

**Saber-kon**: yup, just as lazy as ever XDD I've finally beaten it, yeah. I'm now doing Standard on all songs except for that one, but I will eventually get it. :D Vincent I seriously like… but like I said, it will all be to the reviewers choosing.

**Ayako-kun**: yay, a Japanese applaud, arigatou!!

**Revalations**: lol, I take it you're liking it!! Woooo!! Now I know I'm doing good!!

**angel-yuripa**: Yes, Hayner is evil, but I drag all my friends to DDR too. I'm the only one who wants to play it at first, but we get to the machine and they get excited, it's fun. Every time I've ever listened to MANSEX, I crack up, Kiraracutie first pointed it out to me, I can't get over how much I enjoy it.

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429**: Sephy-chan is fun to write about, thanks!!

**AeroFlux**: Badass and Sephy in the same sentence… gives me an idea for the next chapter… XDD yay!!

**Sekre**: lol, they can always be uke bitches to each other. Hehehehe, that gives me an idea….

**Joey Nightmare**: you're the second person who said SephXem… is this like a new uprising now or something cuz I've never heard of it. XD;;;

**DestinyEntwinements**: COOKIESSSSSS!!!! **_Runs after cookies as if life depends on it_** GOOD!!!!!!! Is this soonishly for you??

**Kareena**: really?? I think I suck at writing… oh well… readers know best I guess. XD thanks so much for the review!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 7:**

**The Date and the Potion**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So… how'd the date go last night?" Demyx asked, blowing a bang out of his face before glancing cheekily at Axel.

"Better than I thought it would." Axel grinned, seemingly happy.

"Awww?? What happened??"

"Well… remember when I was talking to So-chan that one time? About that fruit?"

"… The Paopu fruit?"

"Yeah, that little fucker."

"What about it?"

"… Well…"

X.X.X.X.X. FLASHBACK X.X.X.X.X

"_So… I was wondering how to end this date Roxy, I think I'd wasted all my fucking money on ya." Axel grinned and Roxas gave a smile back._

"_Did you plan to spend this much?"_

"_Actually… yeah…" Axel sweatdropped and Roxas laughed._

_They were passing in the park, trees rustling lightly in the wind. Suddenly Roxas took a step and an audible 'squish' came from below him. He looked down before pressing further to see a slightly bruised yellow star-shapped fruit, "W-what is this???"_

"_Ahhh!!" Axel smiled, grabbing it, "It's a Paopu fruit! Two people that share this fruit will have their destinies intertwined."_

_Roxas blinked, touching the fruit softly, "It's injured." Alive or not, it was still something that had once lived (plants are truly alive too)_

_It was then noticed Axel was holding the fruit delectably, "It bruises very easily, watch." With that, he poked it very lightly as if just bumping his nail against it and that area turned a brownish-purple color. Roxas could barely hold down a gasp._

"_So, Axel… want to share it?" Roxas was giving him the sweetest smile…_

"_Are you sure you really want to be bound to me?" Axel joked, glancing around nervously. He wanted it more than anything, however he didn't want Roxas to push himself to like Axel or even try to please him._

"_More than anything."_

_Axel stared deeply into Roxas's eyes, they held truth, sincerity, and…_

_Love…_

"_Well, damn, how can I say no to a face like that?"_

_Roxas gave a chuckle, watching Axel rip the fruit in half. They soon were each holding a half before Axel smirked._

"_On the count of three, we eat."_

"_Got it…"_

"_One." Axel smirked._

"_Two." Roxas smiled._

"_THREE!!"_

_With that they dove into their pieces hungrily, without a second thought they finished their respective pieces and grinned wildly to each other. The sweet nectar of the fruit seemed tropical, like a bunch of fruits mixed together._

"_Y-you…!" Roxas began to chuckle, pointing at Axel and doubling over in laughter, "You've got it all over your mouth!!"_

"_So do you." Axel answered; he pulled Roxas closer and began to lick the access juices away. Soon, he reached Roxas's lips where they pulled into a passionate yet sweet kiss._

"_HEY!!"_

_They jumped, breaking apart, Axel scooted back, into a tree and Roxas fell on his ass._

_Hayner was between them, glaring at Axel, "What the hell are you doing here around this time of night??"_

"_What are YOU doing here??" Axel growled, flipping the dirty blond off._

"_I live close to here, for your information, but stay the hell away from Roxas."_

_Roxas instantly glared at the back of Hayner's head, "You don't control my life Hayner!"_

"_Stay out of this Roxas, this man is a whore." Axel's eyes flashed._

"_FUCK OFF!!" Axel's charged for Hayner, nearly grabbing him around the neck._

_Roxas scrambled up and pulled Axel away, "J-just stop, this isn't changing anything and it's pretty stupid anyways…" He hooked his left arm in Axel's right and patted his arm with his right hand, he led Axel away, "Let's just go and leave…" Roxas turned and snarled at Hayner, "And stay out of my fucking life Hayner."_

_Axel just turned with a smirk and nodded his head to the Paopu tree before smirking back at Roxas as they walked off._

_Hayner's eyes were flashing, fists clenching and he began to growl._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X END FLASHBACK X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Axel began to go off into la-la-la land.

Demyx chuckled, patting Axel on the head "You're happy." He turned and smiled to Zexion, who walked in.

Zexion simply gave him the cold shoulder.

Demyx frowned; he really needed to talk to Sora and Riku…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So I was talking with Zexion…" Sora started, looking across the chemistry lab to Sephiroth. He turned to Riku, grabbing liquids and handing them to Riku when the other silver-haired teen asked for them. "And one rather perverted and pushy 'silver-haired freak' was taking up all of Demyx's time during PE and was even his new gymnastics partner…. How do you plead?"

Sephiroth sighed, looking down at the beakers and test tubes before looking up at Sora, "I am guilty."

Sora squealed, bouncing up and down happily and clapping his hands together, "This is going perfectly!"

"I think not." Riku answered, removing his goggles and glancing from Sephiroth to Sora, "Zexion seems to be a lot bitchier than normal."

Sora rolled his eyes, "When is Zexion not bitchy?"

"When he wants to be fucked?" Sephiroth asked innocently, Sora chuckled and Riku rolled his eyes.

"No, actually, he's bitchier during sex." Sora answered, he was now searching the cabinets and looking for certain ingredients for his and Riku's potion.

"Ohhhh, and how does my little Sora know this??" Sephiroth asked coily.

"Oh?" Sora blinked innocently. "Did I forget to mention that once a week I got fucked by Zexion?"

"Ooh, so did you scream a lot when Zexion pounded into you?"

"Maybeeeeeee…."

"Would you two idiots pass me the last fucking ingredient??"

Sephiroth stuck out his tongue, "Riku, you're no fun."

"I just don't need to hear how my boyfriend was fucked by my friend."

"But we can always try—!!"

"Sora, we are not doing those kinda things during sex." Riku shot his boyfriend an annoyed glare before putting his goggles back on and mixing the concoction in front of him, Sora just pouted.

"Speaking of which." Sephiroth turned over the table, he grabbed Sora in his left arm and Riku in his right and pulled their faces close together, "When are you two getting married?"

"As soon as you leave." Riku growled.

Sora began to laugh, "Or get yourself a lover."

"Aw…" Sephiroth sighed, running out the door, he turned and glanced back, "Invite me to the wedding!!" And he was gone, as Riku shouted 'FUCK NO'

"Soo…" Sora began, raking his fingers across Riku's back. "Is it done yet?"

Riku sighed, pulling his goggles up so they rested at the top of his head, "Yeah, just for Demyx and Zexion… a Love Potion."

Sora squealed, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and pecking his boyfriend on the lips, "God, this'll be fun!! We actually MADE it!!"

"_I_ made it." Riku corrected.

Sora rolled his eyes, glomping his boyfriend, "Fine, fine, you're the best Ri-koi…"

"Hn." Riku answered emptying the potion in two separate viles as Sora continued to hug him to death.

This would be interesting…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER 7!!!

Riku: REMEMBER TO CHOSE BETWEEN ONE OF THOSE FOUR COUPLINGS UP TOP FOR SEPHIROTH AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!

Tke: TT Riku, it's night.

Riku: most people will end up reading this tomorrow morning or something.

Tke: … good point…

Riku: so what's in store for Sora and me next, huh?

Tke: Sora's gonna say something that he's been wanting to a long time.

Riku: Oo…?

Sora: **_glancing away blushing_**

Tke: REVIEWERS GET A PLUSHIE OF DEMYX MUNCHING ON CAKE!!!


	8. Truths Be Told

Tke: TT this chapter is really kinda agnsty.

Riku: great, just what we need.

Tke: well… I'm not really in the mood Riku I will kill you.

Riku: bring it on bitch.

Tke and Riku: **_get into fighting mode_**

Sora: **_sighs as sweatdrop and watches _**well, Tke doesn't own a thing, so have fun reading!! BE READY TO CRY!!! TKE ALMOST DID WHILE WRITING!!

**Coupling Votes So Far**:

**ZexionDemyxSephiroth**: 1

**SephirothZack**: 2

**SephirothVincent**: 0

**LeonCloudSephiroth**: 1

Most people are having a hard time to decide, JUST THINK IT THROUGH!! YOU HAVE TILL THE 25TH!!!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWS:**

**00kamijin**: oh, that love potion will be very important, just give everything a second to settle down and it will come in a very important part. Hehehehe, yeah, I heard those alerts aren't working too well, I'll see if my alerts are working.

**phaz**: a review is a review in my opinion, late or not, it's still counted. The parings are hard to choose from, aren't they?? But I guess, that's why it's such a hard choice. Hey, at least I'm giving you time to think!

**Destiny Entwinements**: Cookies and hugs, I had a lot of those today… Hehehehe, sugar and happiness make the world go ROUNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!! I have no idea what's with FFN . net, but I'm gonna see if my alerts work. Hopefully they do.

**Yumiko**: French!! Say no more!! If you told me you were another language, I would've understood. Like me, however, _I'm_ one big mistake. :P Lol, I'm so glad you're a fan!! Please keep reading; I hope you love this story as much as I do!! A lot of chapters, check. Be sure to vote on your coupling choice for Sephy, k? Have fun!!

**Ookami Aya**: actually, I'm really loving your idea… I might do something close to that. Wow, that's gonna be a fickle fight… LeonCloudSephiroth… fun… next thing you know Sora and Roxas are on the sidelines, cat calling, Roxas helping Leon and Sora helping Sephiroth. Have a bet. See who wins. Ohhhhhh, I think I'm on something now…

**Lalala**: hmmm, what Sora says… I thought I'd made it kinda obvious… guess not… Hehehehe… well Roxas is the only one that completely knows what Sora's gonna say… maybe Sephiroth too… and Axel… but it's at the end of the chapter, so READ!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 8:**

**Truths Be Told**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Well, we can't exactly put it in water…" Sora sighed, glancing around the cafeteria. Most of the students were eating and chatting, Sora and Riku sat at their usual table. Sephiroth and Demyx, who had the same period together, hadn't arrived yet. Zexion grabbed his food and drink and offered to 'go find them'. Now it was the complete debate of how to get Zexion to drink the potion. Only problem was Zexion drank water at school and earlier testing proved the potion would turn the water the same light purple color the potion was.

"Maybe the food?" Riku answered, glancing at the plate.

"Well…" Sora sighed again, "What happens if Demyx and Zexion start having sex right on the table in front of everyone??"

"… They must really have the hots for each other then."

"RIKU!!"

"I'm joking-joking!" Riku laughed, Sora punched his shoulder slightly.

Sora began to look around, noticing Demyx and Sephiroth talking cheerfully as they made their way to the table with their food.

"Hey guys!!" Demyx cried out, sitting next to Zexion's food and Sephiroth sat next to him, "Where's Zexi-chan?"

"Out looking for you." Riku answered.

"Oh…" Demyx stood up, "I'm gonna go look for him..." and with that, he left.

"Dude, you'll never guess what we learned today!!" Sephiroth grinned, "We were doing Romeo and Juliet and we now have to act it out in front of the class!!"

"Don't you, Demyx, and Zexion have English together?" Riku asked.

Sephiroth winked to them both, "Yup!"

"So… Romeo?" Sora asked

"Yours truly." Sephiroth flashed a grin.

"Juliet?" Riku questioned.

"Our favorite bubbly blond."

"And Zexion?" Both Sora and Riku asked together.

"Our arrogant, cold hearted-bastard. Zexion."

"This is actually working out." Riku answered, surprised.

"My plans always work!" Sora shot back, kicking his boyfriend under the table.

"Your plans fail." Came Axel's voice as he plopped down next to Sora, which earned Sora to punch him in the shoulder.

"What was your plan?" Roxas asked as he sat down on the other side of Axel.

"To have Sephiroth get Demyx and Zexion together." Sora cried cheerfully, glancing at Sephiroth, "And our Romeo will go into action tomorrow."

Sephiroth chuckled, "I'm sad we had to brake up Sora, I miss your scheming."

Sora rolled his eyes, "I blame it on you anyways."

Sephiroth gave a playful smirk, "We could always go back to my house and have hot, steamy sex again."

Roxas and Riku choked on their food, Axel broke into laughter.

Sora just raised an eyebrow, "The last time I had sex with you, you fucking left me chained to the bed." Axel laughed harder and Roxas simply sighed, placing his food down so he wouldn't choke in surprise. Riku was now chewing slowly, trying to block everything out in his mind. This of course, didn't work, the more he heard of the past relationship, the more he began to feel like he was loosing Sora.

"Well… I forgot my sister was coming home that day!"

The bell rang and signaled them to class, surprisingly enough; Zexion and Demyx came by, picked up their now-cold food and walked towards the roof. Riku and Roxas separated from their boyfriend and turned towards the east hall.

"See, my plans work!" Sora shot accusingly at Axel as they headed in the west hall.

"Yeah, yeah."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So…" Demyx drawled out, his feet dangling back and forth as he sat on a rather tall piece of cement. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Zexion sighed, he didn't care his sandwich felt soggy from the mayonnaise, just a little annoyed his french fries were somehow now _ice_ cold. "You wouldn't understand."

"Y-yes I would!!" Demyx shot out, he jumped off the cement and scooted over to Zexion, "Zexi-chan, you're my best friend, I'm worried when you get angry, or sad, or depressed."

"Best friends aren't usually like that…"

"Yes they are!!" Demyx cried loudly, waving his hands in the air. "Sora is an example!"

"Sora?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, SORA!" Demyx threw his arms up, over his head. "Roxas was Sora's best bestest friend, and he still IS! Roxas said he was always worrying about Sora because Sora often did things to help others that were dangerous. Like saving kittens from trees, getting balls from the middle of the road, Sora was too nice for his own good!" Demyx ranted, he was truthfully wondering what Zexion would think of Sora. Because Demyx had done the exact same things when he was younger, so if Zexion respected Sora, there was a great chance that Zexion might like Demyx too. "And you're Roxas's cousin, Roxas told me you protected Sora like a mother hen!!"

"That's because I would never do something to hurt Sora, he's like my younger brother." Zexion reasoned.

"And THEN what happened??" Demyx screamed out, "Sora came to this town for a reason!!" Now everything Demyx was worried about came flooding through. Did Zexion like someone else? Could that someone have been Sora or someone close to Sora? Could he never really have had a chance with Zexion in the first place?

"Why are we bringing Sora into this conversation ANYWAYS??"

Demyx wanted to scream, so badly he almost did. Roxas had told him, told him everything. When they first met, Zexion had a crush on Sora; it was just a kiddy stage, no big deal, right? But whenever Demyx saw Zexion and Sora together, or when Zexion was only being kind and talking to Sora before Zexion opened up, he grew worried.

Demyx fell in love with Zexion even before he knew his name, one glance and Demyx was hooked.

And Demyx wanted some happiness in his life, for at least _one_ thing in his life to go _right_.

It wasn't Demyx's fault he was born a boy.

It wasn't Demyx's fault his parents left because they wanted a girl.

It wasn't Demyx's fault they hated him for being 'queer'.

Yet Demyx felt like it was.

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!?" Demyx scream back, "I'M JUST SO FUCKING WORRIED!!!"

"Worried about what? My life? Someone I could possibly be in love with? Someone I hate? WHAT? And why Sora, why use him as a best friend example??"

"Because of Sora's best friend AFTER!! Who was it?? AXEL!! AXEL STOOD BY SORA DURING HIS TIME OF NEED, JUST LIKE I WANT TO DO WITH YOU!!"

"Sora's problem was different." Zexion began to glare.

"A PROBLEM IS A FUCKING PROBLEM!!"

"THERE'S A LEVEL OF HOW HORRIBLE A PROBLEM IS!!!"

Demyx was breathing harshly now, heart beating too fast.

There was a small silence.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT SORA WAS RAPED OKAY, JUST STOP IT!!"

The new silence was harsh and suffocating.

"My life problems…" Zexion breathed, picking up his bag and pulling on his back, "Is not as bad as when Sora got raped by his old boyfriend."

"Yo guys, mind if I—ahh!!" Sora opened the door when Zexion burst through and ran down the stairs.

Sora turned and focused his attention on the boy still on the roof.

Demyx's back was turned to him and he was in the feudal position.

"… Demy-chan…?" Sora questioned softly, walking over and placing a hand on Demyx's left shoulder, the blond looked up and Sora's eyes widened.

Tears cascaded down Demyx's pale cheeks, eyes turning pink and puffy. His lips firmly pressed into a frown, blood dribbling down his bottom lip from biting it too hard.

He looked like a mess.

Demyx threw himself at Sora, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist and burying his face in Sora's stomach as Sora fell to the floor.

"I-I-I fucked up… s-so badly…" Demyx cried out, tears pouring harder down his face and sobbing harshly into Sora's shirt.

Sora frowned, closing his eyes sadly and wrapping one of his arms around Demyx's neck while his left hand ran through the boy's blond hair; allowing the boy to cry on him.

They didn't leave the roof until the last bell.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"How'd it go?" Riku breathed out, sitting on a backwards chair as he watched Sora come out of the nurse's room, where Demyx was in, and close the door.

"They got into a fight." Sora whispered as tension hung in the hall.

Riku removed himself off the chair, "A fight…?"

Sora gulped harshly, "Somehow it leaf to when I got raped the day I came to this town."

There was a deeper silence that seemed to get thicker as Riku grabbed his boyfriend quietly; Sora's face buried in his shoulder as tears silently fell down his cheeks.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sephiroth knew it wasn't the time for jokes; no one was smiling or laughing these days. Axel and Roxas were still dating and happy, but they were worried about Demyx and Zexion. Riku was also worried about the two, but now worried about wether he would loose Sora or not. Sora seemed to put all the blame on himself, saying it was his fucked up idea to begin with. Sephiroth wasn't here that long, but he knew this was completely different than anything Riku, Axel, or Demyx had experienced. He knew what Sora, Roxas, and Zexion each had to go through, and he knew each of the horrors each had faced.

"Why the fuck do you still have that light on?" Sephiroth asked as he walked out of the bathroom, as usual, he was naked and walking right in front of Sora, who didn't care.

He glanced over to Sora.

The boy was fully clothed in black, chains and belts and spikes completely adorned his body. Sora's hair now had the bangs and almost half of it dyed black. The most normal thing Sephiroth could see was what Sora was _doing_. A lit cigarette hung in the boy's mouth, almost completely gone. The ashtray next to him covered in _more_ than _dozens_ of cigarette butts.

Sephiroth took the cigarette and snuffed it out; he threw all the waste in the trash under the desk. "Sora, stop smoking five packs a day."

Sora instantly pulled out another pack; pulling one out as he gulped down a conveniently placed beer before pulling his lighter off the nightstand and lighting the new cigarette, "Fuck off."

Sephiroth sighed, snatching the beer from Sora's hands, "You don't want to loose another loved one, do you?"

"Shut the fuck up and give me back my fucking beer, bastard."

The can was tossed in the trash too as Sephiroth quickly dressed in a long shirt and shorts and then removed the cigarette from Sora's mouth and burned it out on the ashtray. He flicked off the lights and crawled into bed next to Sora, "Night."

"Hn." Sora still stayed sitting up, his eyes glowing in the darkness as he stared in the direction of a picture of him, Riku, Zexion, Demyx, and Axel.

It was a picture of when Axel introduced him to them.

A few days after Sora was raped.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You have every right to be worried." Axel answered, rubbing Roxas's back as the blond cried over his friends.

"Axel's right." Riku answered, he decided to stay at his cousin's house because he wasn't sure he could handle going home and reminding himself of his probable—disastrous relationship with Sora. Sephiroth knew more about Sora than Riku did; Sephiroth just knew the buttons that could possibly turn Sora to run away with him. And something like that scared Riku, his world practically revolved around Sora.

"Sora's began to drink and smoke again." Roxas answered, rubbing his temples, "Sephiroth called me just a while ago."

The clock beeped out as it read 2:00 AM.

Riku didn't say a word but continued to make coffee, Axel simply sighed.

Roxas looked at the microwave next to Riku and caught the other teen's eyes through the glass, "He says Sora has begun to cry and whimper in his sleep…"

Axel's eyes flickered; they met Riku's briefly. "Just like _that_ night…"

Riku didn't say a word but pour Axel and Roxas a cup of the newly finished coffee. He settled the mugs down before turning to the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

The two watched him disappear up the stairs.

"This is all fucked up."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku was woken up this morning when a soaking-wet thing attached itself to him. He sat up to see Sora there, snuggling into him, at first he wanted to smile.

Until he saw Sora's shoulders shaking

"What's wrong Sora…?" He questioned, lightly tapping Sora's shoulder.

Sora looked up, eyes red and puffy with tears running down his cheeks harshly, "You're not… l-leaving me… r-right…?"

Riku blinked, kissing the top of Sora's forehead, "Of course not."

More tears spilled out of Sora's eyes, his usually cocky and badass exterior gone to reveal the scared, terrorized, child-like person he really was. "N-no matter what…?"

"Tell me what's wrong…"

"I dreamed about my rape…" Sora sobbed, clutching Riku's sheets and giving out a heart-wrenching wail, "And I dreamed that I was lying there… and you were there… and you told me a was a whore and slut and you walked off…" The breathing was shallow; it was almost like Sora wasn't breathing at all. "I-I was so scared…"

Riku wrapped his arms around his lover, "I'm here…" He ran a hand through Sora's hair, as the brunette seemed to softly calm down, "Shhhh… I'm here…"

"Riku…" Sora whispered, trying to hold in his wails and tears, "… I-I love you…"

Riku's eyes widened, Sora hadn't said those words to anyone after his rape, not even his parents. Riku's arms tightened around Sora's tired body, "I love you too…"

They both drifted off to sleep.

Sora finally got the peaceful sleep he'd been missing his whole life after the rape.

And Riku slept, hoping and wishing Sora's words weren't a dream.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: mehhhh, my week was off good and off bad, so it pretty much reflected my writing.

Riku: well jeez, way to like… ruin the romantic mood.

Tke: Well, I GOTTA build the story line, SORRY!

Sora: … I said it…

Tke: and I got Sora to say it Riku, fuck off.

Riku: that I give you credit for **_cuddles Sora_**

Sora: **_big smile to Riku_** I love you Ri-kun!!

Riku**_: blushes at cuteness and practically melts_** KAWAII!!! **_Hugs Sora fiercely_**

Tke: oh yeah, Riku is owing me BIG time… PEOPLE GET PLUSHIES OF SEPHIROTH AND ALL HIS NAKED-NESS!!!! YES YOU HEARD ME!!! NAKED-NESS!!!


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

Tke: weee!! This is fun

Roxas: **_anime vein_** HOW IS THIS FUN!?!?

Sora: **_holding him back_** … erm… look at it this way Roxy, you get to go on another date with AXEL!!!

Roxas: **_glares_** shut up Sora

Sora: …

Tke: righttttttt, jeez Roxas, just treat Sora like a dog…

Sora: **_pout_**

Roxas: like I give a shit.

Tke: … well… disclaimer Roxy!!

Roxas: … Tke doesn't own anything but her own pathetic life and this plot

Tke: bite me bitch.

Roxas: **_flips off silently_**

Tke: AND I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS!!!

Roxas and Sora: …

Tke: THINK I SHOULD WRITE A LEMON?? IT'LL BE MY FIRST KH ONE!!

ONE OF THESE COUPLINGS:

AkuRoku

Soiku

Zexmyx

LeoClo

Roxas: shouldn't it be _Soiku_, since they're _YOUR_ favorite coupling??

Tke: **_shrug_** it's up to the readers and if they even WANT one…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWS**:

**00kamijin**: Alerts are back, yay!! Sora deserves some happiness for his suffering.

**DestinyEntwinements**: I nearly cried while writing it, I'm glad it came out good.

**Phaz**: when has Sephy-chan NOT been sexy?? Hehehehe, probably before Sora dated him. Alerts are now back up!!

**Yumiko**: well like they say, to gain something great you have to loose something. Wooooo!! French!! I need to learn the French language…

**Mizutamari-chan**: I used to be a KaiRei fan, amazingly. XDD I seriously did just change over night, I looked at a chibi KaRe pic I found the night before, and went EW and chucked it across the room… I took down my KaRe story… it kinda sucked anyways… BDSM is always fun, maybe I'll add some.

**Deathscentence**: I still say, it's you; cuz if you look, everyone else but you understood it. Some things you're worrying about however, is not SUPPOSED to be mentioned yet. And Sephiroth didn't take Sora anywhere, if you look it says SORA'S bathroom.

**AkaShiChick**: I always think it's cute to see the person you're crushing on just appear out of no where, being in tears and claiming their love for you and then kisses and hugs. I think that's my romantic spot, cuz usually my romance things are just fucking and saying 'bye!'

**Mikey**: glad you like it! LeoCloSeph is one of my favorite pairings, but I figured I'd see some verity.

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: Sora and you should get together if you like nakedness. Hehehehehehe, Riku and Sora are my favorite pairing of all time, besides my own characters Kei KaidoXTakao Kinomiya in my, My Love, My Heritage fanfic.

**Koji Inari**: Sad, isn't it? Oh well, it gets better soon, thanks for the review!!

**Chaos Raider Tenshi**: I hate seeing Sora in pain, but if it gets his love to notice him if his love's been ignoring him or something, it's worth it.

**Lily Vendrem**: it all unfolds, yay!! Things'll happen, I love working on this story.

**ChanginG-WindS**: I felt so bad having Demyx and Sora cry, but they're really pretty (or in their boyfriend's opinions, beautiful) Zexion's just touchy because he secretly JUST got over the crush he had on Sora and bringing up Sora's rape is still touchy to him. Sora started to drink and smoke after the rape, his parents are worried about that, but Sora still stays in school and does as they ask, so they try to keep it to a minimum.

**Noperfect917**: sharing the Paopu fruit will come later, for all of them. Axel and Roxas just got to it first. I couldn't decide, so it's actually up to you readers.

**Saber Kon**: Hahaha, the laziness leaves!! **_Yawns tiredly_** okay… maybe it _hasn't_… but whatever… I haven't seen it, or read it, so I still beat ya. Hehe. Now it will be the finale, who won?? I don't know… okay… yeah I do…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**COUPLINGS**:

**ZexionDemyxSephiroth**: 4

**SephirothZack**: 3

**SephirothVincent**: 2

**LeonCloudSephiroth**: 4

**THE WINNER IS…:**

**WE STILL DON'T HAVE ONE!!! UGH!!!**

**Note**: **well… it's tied… so here's what we do!! Some people didn't vote like they were supposed to!! If you're one of those readers, look and vote and hurry!! You've got until Monday the 30th and then it will be chosen fully there.**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 9:**

**Picking Up The Pieces**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora sighed quietly, snuggling into Riku's arms.

They had re-awoken by Roxas screaming out '**_PERVERT_**' and they just _didn't_ want to get up.

Riku's eyes slipped open, meeting Sora's, "Morning. Love you."

Sora's lips slid upwards into a smile, "Love you too."

Riku's eyes widened even further, "So it WASN'T a dream!!"

"Not likely." Sora smirked, "Unless we both weirdly had the same dream."

"It's possible."

"Just shut up and accept it."

Riku smirked, kissing his lover's forehead.

"WOULD YOU TWO GET UP!?!!?" Roxas cried out, running in and snuggling in the bed.

Axel appeared a bit later, "DID ROXAS COME BY HERE??"

Sora and Riku shook their heads no and the redhead raced off.

Axel quickly came back, sticking his head in the doorway, "Sora, I owe you a fuck and a blow job."

Riku raised his eyebrows in surprise and Sora turned a light pink but blinked.

Roxas poked his head out from under the covers, "Thanks…"

"What happened??" Sora asked as he snuggled up to Riku and began watching Roxas jump out of bed.

Roxas mumbled something along the lines of 'ass-grabber' and made his way back to the kitchen.

Riku smirked softly, seeing a red thing somehow _silently_ run by. "What would you do if I grabbed your ass?"

Sora buried his face into Riku's neck, "It'd think I'd—Eep!!"

Yeah, Riku was always a hands-on learner.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Axel grinned.

Roxas glared.

Axel smirked.

Roxas stared.

"Forget it!!"

"But why?"

"Because I'm not TELLING you!!" Roxas flushed, looking away.

"But I want to KNOW!"

"Too bad."

"SO WHY DOES SORA GET TO KNOW WHEN YOU GOT YOUR FIRST HIKIE!?"

"B-BECAUSE!!" Roxas exclaimed, moving out of the way of Axel's roaming hands.

Axel pouted from across the table, "I'm sure Sora will tell me."

"I be he won't."

"I can always fuck it out of Sora."

Roxas eye twitched.

"Of maybe I can give Sora a blow job and—ugh!! ROXAS!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS'LL DO TO MY HAIR?!"

"STUPID PERVERT!!" With that Roxas began to run down the hall.

Axel followed soon after.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Clunk_.

_Clunk_.

**_Clink_**.

Zexion sighed, staring deeply at the trash bin as if it'd done him wrong. Everything about his past crushes and relationships sat in there. Even the pictures of his secret crushes…

Zexion studied the top picture, a picture of him and Sora. It had been at the mall in one of those photo booths. He could still make out the pink flush of his cheeks as Sora's arms wrapped around his neck when the camera went off.

This wasn't helping…

He laid down on his bed, head spinning. He'd first crushed on Sora, Sora was just completely dependant on him as a child, it'd been a child's crush. It moved on to a few (lucky) people and somehow came back to Sora.

Then Demyx had begun more forceful in bugging Zexion.

And anything he had dreamed with anyone else, such as holding hands with Sora, began to drift to Demyx.

Sora had gotten with Riku, and it didn't hurt Zexion as much as he thought it would.

Yet when Demyx screamed out his new boyfriend, Zexion remembered how enraged he was.

And now what…?

He scream at Demyx.

For bringing up Sora.

Zexion's eyes clutched closed tightly, he sucked in harsh air.

_Rain pouring and mixing with the horrible smell of ruby red blood that ran into the street, mixing with the rocky ground and moving away from its source. Two men running away, footsteps heavy and harsh against the pavement towards their destination, a dark colored car with no license plate. Sora's eyes harshly filled with tears. Bruises covered the once-tanned body as Zexion scream, pleaded, hoping, and wishing. Sora's eyes closing and his breathing softly hushing to no breaths at all, Zexion's tears running down Sora's slightly paled and battered cheeks._

_The sounds of sirens off in the distance from some passerby…_

_Sora's body slowly stopping its movement…_

_Zexion's cries and screams as he was ripped off Sora…_

_Sora's body disappearing into the white truck…_

Zexion's eyes snapped open, he couldn't believe this… why was he remembering this kind of thing now??

"Zexion…"

Zexion's head snapped to his door.

Demyx was standing there, fingers playing softly with the rim of his shirt as his half-lidded eyes stared directly at Zexion.

"Yeah…?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Zexion questioned.

"For bringing Sora up…"

Demyx's head bowed and he gazed at the top picture of Zexion and Sora in the wastebasket. He picked it up and placed it back on Zexion's headstand, "Sora would want you to keep that."

Zexion's eyes were glued on him.

Demyx sighed, glancing up at Zexion, "I know I can't replace your crush… and I won't be able to… but…"

Zexion's lips tugged upwards, "You're right you can't replace him."

Demyx looked down, his right hand rubbing up and down slightly on his left arm.

The lilac-haired man walked over and lightly tugged Demyx's face upwards by his chin, "Because you are him."

Demyx's eyes widened, "What…??"

Zexion leaned forward, brushing his lips against the blond's. Almost on instinct, Demyx's lips softly parted and wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck. Zexion's hands slipped around his waist and he pushed him back slightly to have dominance.

"I wasn't expecting that…" Demyx whispered as they pulled apart, his pale cheeks red and eyes glittering with excitement.

"But you enjoyed it." Zexion teased.

"That I did." Demyx answered, pulling Zexion in for another kiss.

"Watch it!"

"I can't see…"

"Well, it's a small little crack, how are you SUPPOSED to see?"

"Shut UP, they'll hear us."

Zexion knew his door _wasn't _sturdy…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

BAM!!

Roxas fell first, crashing to the floor with Sora landing diagonally on top of him.

"I think I broke something." Sora pouted.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Sora get your fat ass OFF me!!"

"MY ASS ISN'T FAT!!"

"IT'S JUST AS FAT AS YOUR DAMN HEAD!!"

Zexion's cough made the two come back to reality.

Sora's fingers tangled and pulling on Roxas's hair, Roxas's hands on Sora's neck.

"Hi guys…" Demyx said sheepishly.

"So it worked!!" Sora exclaimed cheerfully, glomping Demyx.

Roxas sighed, "I guess it did."

"What work?" Zexion asked.

"Sora called his ex-boyfriend to get you two together." Roxas shrugged.

Zexion's eyes flashed darkly as they narrowed.

"Sephiroth had a lot of fun, I bet." Sora smiled.

They'd forgotten whom they were talking to…

"SORA!!"

Sora was running off with Zexion chasing after him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The day ended with the whole group at Sora's, or at least, Sora and Axel were chatting happily, Zexion and Demyx were cuddling, Riku was trying to stop Roxas from killing Axel, and everything was going greatly.

Until Sora tried to open the front door to his house, that's when hell broke loose.

It flew open, and everyone stared.

Sephiroth stood there, all his glory butt-naked with only a small towel around his neck. "Sor-chan, good timing!!"

Within an instant, the naked Sephiroth was hugging the life out of Sora, "I ran out of shampoo, wanna go get me some?" Without waiting for an answer he trudged back into the house, "Thanks!"

No one spoke for a long time.

"Damn he's big."

All eyes and one glare from Zexion turned to Demyx.

"It doesn't feel as big when it's up your ass."

There were stares shooting in Sora's direction.

Sora shrugged, "What?? He's my ex-boyfriend, you act like you haven't fucked yours."

"WE HAVEN'T!!" Came the cry of the fact that Sora's been _around_.

Sora winked, running towards the store, "Ask Roxas, he could tell you all about his ex-boyfriend's dick."

Everyone turned to the red-faced Roxas who's bangs was covering his eyes.

Silence.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SORA!!"

Sora ran down the street laughing, Roxas chasing after him.

Demyx and Zexion began to laugh, Riku was just staring, and Axel was wondering (and kinda hoping) he was a LOT bigger than Roxas's ex-boyfriend.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I think I dropped my sanity somewhere in there.

Roxas: didn't it get dropped when Zexion chased Sora??

Tke: probably.

Roxas: **_sigh_** why are you on the subject of dicks today anyways?

Tke: I've commented on too many of them today.

Roxas: … O.o

Tke: READ AND REVIEW!!! PLUSHIES OF DEMYX AND ZEXION HUGGING WITH DEMYX'S SHIRT SAYING "I BELONG TO THE CLOAKED SCHEMER" AND ZEXION'S SAYING "I BELONG TO MY IDIOT"

Roxas: … Zexion's shirt…

Tke: I dunno… I like that shirt…

Roxas: …

Tke: THANKS FOR READING!!


	10. Time To Start The Final Act

Tke: thanks to all those who reviewed, and my greatest friendy-friend from Deviantart Jinx-co that reads this! Hehehe, just thought I'd point random people out that stalk me on here. Because stalking is fun.

Riku: so sorry if any of this sounds like crap, she's too busy saying 'hi' to the people that stalk her and probably want to kill her.

Tke: HEY!!!

Riku: Tke doesn't own anything she is just lame

Tke: and tired.

Riku: … you're a moron

Tke: at least I'm not going to get pissy that Sora's ex-boyfriend is in town

Riku: shut up!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**COUPLINGS**:

**ZexionDemyxSephiroth**: 5

**SephirothZack**: 6

**SephirothVincent**: 3

**LeonCloudSephiroth**: 7

**THE WINNER IS… :**

**LEONCLOUDSEPHIROTH!!**

**KIRARACUTIE, YOU BITCH, YOU WON THE BET!!! I OWE YOU A DRAWING OF THE WINNING PAIRING… DAMMIT!!**

**NOTES ON LEONCLOUD: They haven't been in yet because there's a certain thing to them. If you don't get it… basically, just when Sephy thinks he's all alone without someone, he meets Cloud!! But Cloudy already has a boyfriend….**

**NOTES ON THE LEMON: It's obvious; it'll be an AkuRoku lemon, my second favorite pairing…. It won't be Soiku… and that's my favorite pairing…. But worry not!! The first lemon is AkuRoku, the second one will be Soiku, the third will be Zemyx, and the fourth will either be LeonCloud or LeonCloudSeph, haven't decided. JA NE!!! HAVE FUN!!**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS FOR VOTING AND REVIEWING, I'VE REACH OVER 110 REVIEWS, IT TOOK ME MORE THAN TWICE THE CHAPTERS OF THIS FOR MLMH TO REACH THAT MANY REVIEWS, IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW YOU ALL LOVE MY WORK.**

**A QUICK NOTE TO FIREY-MOONLIGHT: It's actually very possible, in most Japanese areas and some US areas, a person could start teaching right after their high school or college graduation if they are capable of it.**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 10:**

**Time To Start The Final Act**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It started out as a game, a small, unfeeling, unfearing game…

Fear…

Sora was so scared shitless…

Tanned lips formed upwards into a smirk, images of the bloody and beaten Sora flashing through his mind.

Blood spilling out of his mouth and his back area…

Tears out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks…

Bruises blotching the beautiful tanned arms and slim legs…

Blue eyes closed half way in mirth.

Screaming, crying, and whimpering filling the darkness of the alleyway…

The sound of harsh slapping as he pounded into Sora…

The sounds of his companions laughing as they held the boy down…

Life was wonderful…

Blue eyes closed, falling into the submission of remembering everything as his fingers played softly with the top of his jeans.

Was Sora ready for another round?

_He_ definitely was.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sephiroth just grinned, passing by a blonde teacher, "Good morning, and you are?"

The blonde stared, "Are you a student?"

Sephiroth's grinned widened, "No, I graduated high school, sick younger cousin need to get papers for." Yeah, that sounded weird to Sephiroth, Sora as his cousin? Yeah, RIGHT!

The blonde blinked, "Your cousin?"

"Sora." It was a rare-ish name to Sephiroth, so there was no last name.

But the blonde understood, "Ah, our bubbly burst of gothic energy."

Sephiroth grinned, "Yup, that's my Sor-chan!"

The blonde held out his hand, "I'm Sora's history teacher, Cloud Strife."

Sephiroth grasped the blond's hand, pulling it higher so his silver locks tickled the top of Cloud's hand as Sephiroth kissed it.

Cloud's cheeks were burning, "Erm…"

"My name is Sephiroth." The silver-haired beauty grinned, squeezing Cloud's hand lightly.

The blond didn't say a thing.

"Hey Cloud!"

Sephiroth looked up, passed the blonde's shoulder.

Cloud hadn't budged.

The brunette paused, reaching them as he stared at Sephiroth.

"The name's Sephiroth, Sora's cousin."

The brunette glared, Sephiroth smirking back.

"Squall Leonheart, Sora's English teacher." The brunette grasped Cloud's hand, leading him down the hallway entrance Sephiroth had came through.

"L-Leon!" Cloud could be heard protesting.

Sephiroth had quieted down and strained his ears to hear Leon's slightly whispered words.

"Stay away from him Clo, I don't trust him."

Cloud, if he was the uke Sephiroth imagined him to be, began to pout, "But koi!!"

So those two were a couple?

Sephiroth grinned.

It wasn't like he couldn't intervene!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Wait, that's completely wrong!"

"I demand a fair trial!"

"We're NOT in a court Axel, just say what's on your mind."

"I NEVER HAD SEX BEFORE, OKAY AXEL!?"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH ROXAS!!"

Sora rubbed his temples wearily, Riku sitting right next to him, chuckling. "Will they fucking stop?"

Riku simply chuckled louder, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head as he moved some hair from Sora's face, "I doubt it."

Sora weakly glared at Demyx who'd been poking him for the last half hour. "Would YOU stop??"

Demyx merely pouted, "Zexi-koi is buying lunch, no one to bug…"

Sora merely glared.

"… I have a cookie!"

(Just a short part dedicated to an anon reviewer called Person who wanted to see Sora and Demyx sugar high together.)

Sora was huggling Demyx's arm madly, "What KIND of cookie…?"

Demyx grinned madly, pulling out a rather large cookie and splitting it in half for himself and Sora, "Chocolate chip with milk, white, and dark chocolate chips."

Riku began to tackle Sora as Axel ran to Demyx.

Roxas just sweatdropped, shaking his head with amusement as Demyx fought to get Axel off.

Axel's emerald eyes stared Roxas down, "Don't think you're getting out of that conversation Roxy."

"WAHHH!!" Sora cried, reaching for Demyx as the blond began to break the cookie in half for them to share, "I JUST WANT SOME COOKIE!!"

Riku held his brunette boyfriend in deadlock, "And get you sugar high? Forget it!"

Axel's eyes narrowed as he gripped Demyx tighter, he turned to look at Roxas.

His blond boyfriend was gone.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"ROXAS, I'M STILL FUCKING YOU INTO THE MATRESS!!!"

Roxas's head shot up, already almost a block away from Axel's house.

Holy SHIT, was Axel THAT loud?!

"What are you doing?"

Roxas turned around to see a man standing there, brownish-pink hair with blue eyes.

Was he… surrounded by roses?!

"Erm… walking…?" Roxas answered, wondering why the hell he was telling some guy he didn't know what he was doing.

The man just chuckled, "I just didn't recognize you, I'm pretty famous, so I know everyone, and I didn't know you."

Roxas blinked, "Well… I'm Roxas."

The man smiled, "Marluxia Katori, heir to the Katori Banks." He smiled, blue eyes half-closed and twinkling in delight.

Roxas shook hands with him; they talked about when Roxas had moved from his hometown and such.

"I must be going." Marluxia started, he paused, grasping Roxas's chin up and examining his face.

Roxas blinked questionably.

"You remind me of my boytoy."

Hold the phone.

WHAT?!

Roxas's head buzzed with Zexion's words, '_The guy, he always calls Sora his boytoy._'

Marluxia leaned in, kissing Roxas's cheek, "His name was Sora."

Marluxia walked out of sight.

Roxas fell to the floor, face buried in his hands.

Sora…

Sora's rapist was the heir to the most famous bank in the world?

Was that why none of the gang went to the police?

Holy shit.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So I fucked with him."

"With his mind, you mean?"

"No, I physically got him excited without touching him."

Blue eyes were slightly widened, a confused look on the boy's face. Sora took another drag of his cigarette, "I SO don't want to know."

Sephiroth grinned, leaning over and pecking Sora on the lips softly and childishly, "I can _show_ you."

Sora deadpanned, rolling his eyes as Sephiroth's face lowered down to the crotch of Sora's pants, "You try that shit and I murder you."

Sephiroth pouted, sitting up, "No fun."

Sora stood up, burning out his cigarette on Sephiroth's palm before walking to his closet and flinging off his clothes.

Sephiroth began to pout harder, watching Sora put on new boxers, pants, and shirt. "So where are _you_ going anyways?"

Sora rolled his eyes at his ex-boyfriend, "Going to find you a boyfriend."

Sephiroth smiled, "That blond?"

Sora blinked, "Roxas is dating Axel."

"Awww…" Sephiroth sighed, leaning back onto the bed he'd been resting near.

"But I AM going to see Roxas, we have work."

Sephiroth grinned, "Oh, that's right, you guys are working at that porno place cuz you destroyed Axel's car and it's the only job he could get you guys!"

Sora ignored him, putting on his boots before walking out his bedroom, "Maybe I'll bring you some porno."

Sephiroth crawled to the door, shouting into the empty house, "BRING ME SOME YAOI PORNO!!!"

Sora could be seen flipping him off before walking out of the house and slamming the door shut.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Axel owes us BIG for working here." Sora sighed, glancing at the blond next to him.

Silence.

"Roxas?"

Silence.

"Roxy?"

Utter silence.

"Rox?"

Nothing.

"Axel's here and buying video porno!!"

Roxas whirled towards the videos, looking for his redheaded boyfriend to yell at.

There was some 40-year-old man that had been eyeing Sora and Roxas like meat, but that was about it.

"That was not funny." Roxas hissed, turning back to Sora.

Sora just grinned, "You seemed out of it, scared the shit outta me."

Roxas blinked, lips forming into a frown.

Sora paused, watching him, "You're doing it again."

"Huh?" Roxas snapped out of, "Uh, yeah, sorry."

Sora pouted, "What's wrong with you, IS it Axel?"

Roxas began to think, "Sort of…" He turned back towards the videos, the elderly man had moved to the inflatable guys and girls.

That caught Sora's attention, "What about him?"

"You met Axel at the hospital, didn't you?"

Sora blinked, looking down at the cash register, "… yeah…"

Roxas didn't turn to look at Sora; "He was the person that rode with you to the hospital even though you didn't know him because Zexion was freaking out, right?"

Sora nodded, remembering Roxas didn't see him, "… He was…"

Roxas's grip on the back of fold-up steel chair tightened.

"Axel saw your rape, didn't he Sora?"

Sora paused, looking from the cash register to the lights above, "He did."

"And he didn't do anything."

"What would you do?" Sora questioned, arms folded so he wouldn't break anything in anger, "Face some rich-ass Marluxia just to have a chance at getting killed?"

Roxas didn't say a thing, just turned to meet Sora's eyes.

There was a silence.

"Can I buy this please? And maybe get your numbers?"

The two glared at the over-weight, ugly man.

They were going to kill Axel.

Really, they were.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I guess we can officially rename this poker game." Sephiroth chuckled, looking around the public poker table. They'd been in an underground casino, anything illegal was allowed down here, underage drinking, underage gambling, drugs, everything.

Riku sat next to him, Zexion next to Riku, Marluxia next to Zexion, Axel sat next to Marluxia, and Sephiroth sat next to Axel.

"Oh?" Riku called out, "to what?"

"Hypothetically…" Sephiroth glared up at Marluxia before they all did the same.

"To all those who have slept with Sora."

Axel grinned, trying to lighten up the air because they were no match for a rich-man's connections.

Especially a rich-man that was sick, and twisted, and a rapist, and had been obsessed with Riku's boyfriend, Sora.

"Technically, then, I may have slept with Sora, but my mission now is Roxas!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Maybe you're just the weird one here."

Zexion coughed, "Technically I haven't slept with Sora, it was a childhood crush." Besides, Zexion was really wondering if Axel just realized he called Roxas his 'mission' rather than 'boyfriend'.

Marluxia hadn't said a thing.

Sephiroth pouted, "Okay, so we can't exactly name it that."

Demyx, who had been playing slots, had ran over, glomping his boyfriend, "Sexy Zexi, I just won a stuffed cat!!" He squealed, huggling Zexion's neck tighter, "I bet Sora and Roxas will be SO jealous!!"

Everyone but Marluxia sweatdropped and sighed.

Marluxia's lips tugged upwards into a smirk, he laid his hand down and walked away from the table.

X.X.X.X.X.X

It'd been several hours of work, and two more hours of telling Roxas not to walk him home that Sora finally made it to his house.

He had to thank his blond friend for at least worrying though.

"You're getting home late for a school night."

Sora stopped looking through his plastic shopping bag for his keys. He stared at his front door; slowly he turned to see deep blue eyes.

"What do you want?"

Blue eyes just smirked back at him.

Sora noticed out of the corner of his eye, his father's car in the drive way, he could beat the door until his parents came out, couldn't he?

"Your father used your mom's car to take them out to dinner." The body got off the car it'd been leaning on.

Sora paused, taking a step back, "When are you going to learn to stop this shit, Marluxia?"

Marluxia's eyes twinkled, "What, I can't see my fuck toy every so often?"

"You need to have a fuck toy first."

Marluxia just smiled, "I do hope it rains today, it could be just like that time in the alleyway."

Sora's eyes slightly widened.

"S-stay the fuck back!"

Footsteps echoed closer into the dark night.

Marluxia's chuckles reached Sora's ears.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Axel was woken up by the ringing of his cell phone as it almost buzzed itself off his nightstand and onto the floor where Riku lay, snoring. He vaguely remembered getting drunk at the poker table and his buddies driving him home.

Axel's face lit up into a smile as he noticed the name.

_Roxas_.

He flipped open his phone, "Roxy? Good morning!"

"_Not the best of mornings_." Roxas panted through the other line.

Axel blinked; he could hear Roxas's footsteps pounding on cement through the phone "Are you_ running?_"

"_M-maybe…_" A small noise could be heard over the phone.

Was Roxas… _crying_?

Axel sat up, phone clutched to his ear as he began to get up out of bed and put free-moving clothes on, "Roxas, what's wrong?"

"_After work, I tried to convince Sora to let me walk him home, because I thought **it** would happen again, it was a feeling I had—_."

Axel paused, pulling a shirt over his head before pulling shoes on his already-socked feet, "And?" He put Roxas on speakerphone, watching Riku wake up as he put his shoes on. He ignored Riku's questions, but the silver-haired boy was silent as Axel mouthed the name 'Sora'.

"—_And Sora's parents just called me saying he hasn't been home all night but the bag of stuff we bought at the mall last night was laying on their porch._"

Axel stopped reaching for his car keys.

Riku's heart stopped.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: DUN DUNN DUNNNNNNN!!! Listening to the wolf chase from Beauty and the Beast, so it made it more dramatic.

Sora: I WAS KIDNAPPED!!

Tke: yup

Sora: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND KIDNAPPING ME?!

Tke: I have no idea. And on another note, no, I do love Marluxia, but I couldn't really see Xenmas getting away with raping Sora, nor Vexen.

Marluxia: oh jeez, great.

Tke: REVIEW PLEASE!! PEOPLE GET PLUSHIES OF DEMYX HOLDING HIS STUFFED CAT HE WON!!!


	11. A Savior In The Shadows

Tke: okay then, I'm not saying anything bad about this chapter. But, to me, this seems surprisingly short. It's the usual 8-10 pages I usually write, but I still feel like could've done more. So in short, I clearly hate this chapter.

Riku: clearly hate?

Tke: and for an amount of time, something may seem safe, but it isn't.

Riku: …

Tke: yeahhhh, just read it, tell me what you guys think. I don't own a damn thing!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Nightgina**: Marluxia just seems to get creepier and creepier for me. And in the manga too, too many roses, it made me go the pretty flowersssssssssss!!

**Lily Vendrem**: Sora may seem to get stuck in the worst situations, doesn't he?

**Lalala**: Marluxiacreepy for me, I dunno why…

**Shrouded-Obsession**: everyone knows, the only reason why Roxas freaks out about it the most is because Roxas was the last to know, and he didn't know what the guy that raped Sora was like.

**Phaz**: actually, Marluxia will use Roxas in part of a plan **_freezes and covers mouth_** you did not just hear that, NO ONE HEARD THAT!!

**AlphaCentauri009**: I was yelling at myself, not to worry, I wanted to cry each time I wrote a part. Don't kill me!! Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Go kill Marluxia!!

**AeroFlux**: Updating!!

**Benji's lover iz a cowfree**: I love my plushies huggles a Sora one I do hate cliffhangers, but I love to write them. (Does that sound weird?)

**.Battery.**: if I understand it, then yes, you're making sense XD

**AllieFace**: don't you just want to save Sora?

**AkaShiChcik**: Don't freak, there's more bad things to come much later!

**LadyKellet**: I think your review got cut off, but killing Marluxia, I'll put you on the list, I've got a list of how many people want to kill him.

**Angel-Yuripa**: Sora is the biggest issue ever, but isn't he always?

**Kageshi**: I'm updating! Plushie!!

**Celendiar**: Thanks for loving the fic!!

**Good Question**: I shall wait for that long, long review XD;;; no problems there!

**Anahearts123**: You're not alone; I usually am hyper off air! Everyone worries of Sora's condition it's normal.

**Fujin2**: Well that's the way Marluxia works, they're just about to forget and move on and he strikes back. I dunno, he always seemed that way to me.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Over the Moon Chapter 11:**

**A Savior In The Shadows**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Shhhh, shhh, calm down Roxas." Axel held his whimpering boyfriend close. The blond hadn't let him go in the twenty minutes he'd been there.

Riku, meanwhile, was having a heart attack while worrying about his own boyfriend.

Where was Sora anyways?

"Marluxia's probably planning something big." Axel turned to Riku, fingers running soothingly through Roxas's hair, "To capture Sora when he knew Sora would be looked for the next day?"

"I'm not going to school today." Riku suddenly answered, grabbing his boots to place them on, "You and Roxas go to school, act like everything's okay."

"B-but—…" Roxas began.

Riku shook his head towards Roxas, "I know Sora's you're best friend, I know, but that's why it'd be more obvious if you and I were both out."

Roxas pursed his lips before burying his face in Axel's shoulder.

"We'll try to get leads at school." Axel answered; grabbing his backpack and having Roxas do the same, "We'll come straight home with everyone."

Riku nodded, getting on his jean jacket and pushing his keys and money into his pocket, "I'm gonna go around Sora's house, see if anyone saw anything."

They separated, breaking away with only one thought in mind.

'_Oh Sora, where are you?_'

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Have you decided to answer yet?"

Lips rose to a smirk, "I'd rather not."

SMACK!!

Sora's face twisted to the side in pain, though he wasn't going to show it to Marluxia.

Marluxia growled, grasping Sora by the neck and forcing it upwards, "Why don't you just accept everything!?"

Sora's eyes flashed darker, "Because I don't love you _back_."

Marluxia growled again, fling Sora's jaw away. Being tied to a chair, the chair fell on it's back, Sora's back landing on it as pain shot through his whole body.

"I don't love you."

Sora snorted, "That's right, I forgot, you're obsessed."

Marluxia's blue eyes narrowed, "If I can't have you, no one will. And what better way then make you disappear?"

Sora's eyes were wide.

"You remember that night…"

Rain trickled outside, the windows of the basement seeping with it before thunder boomed overhead.

The goons left, keeping Sora tied up, but not to the chair.

"… That night was just like this…"

'_Shit, shit, shit…_' Sora attempted to tug at the rope bindings, but to no avail.

"… You were crying, simply beautiful…"

His feet scooted him to a corner, but Marluxia was still scooting towards him.

"… You were bloody, and torn, and delicious…"

"No, no…" Sora whimpered, feeling Marluxia's hands grab his bangs off his face harshly, the other hand on his knee. "Please, just go away…"

"I'm going to rape you like I did that night."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So you weren't even around?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"Did you know if anyone was?"

"The Petersons, I think." The person pointed towards a house across the street.

Riku growled, while he was playing damn lost and found with these morons, Sora could have been in serious danger!

"Excuse me?"

Riku turned to see a little girl with blue eyes and blond hair in pigtails that were braids, she was adorable, "What does it mean to get taken for-forca-bility?"

Riku's eyes widened, "You mean forcibly?"

Her small eyes widened, "Yeah, that's it!"

Riku crouched down to her level, "Who got taken forcibly?"

"The nice kid who lives here." She pointed towards one house.

The one Riku knew all too well.

"Did you see it?"

She nodded, "There was a man waiting outside the house for twenty minutes, so I thought he looked funny, then a boy came and they talked."

"They talked?"

"I was inside my house on the second floor, so I didn't hear." She answered softly, as if she was really, really sorry. "And then the man ran up, covered the boy's mouth with something and stuffed him in the backseat of the car, jumped in, and took off."

Riku's eyes widened, "Which way did they go?"

"That way." Her small, pudgy finger pointed the way Riku had come, "It started to head that way and then two streets away made a righty."

Riku patted the girl on the head, "What kind of car was it?"

"The box ones." She exclaimed, that was really the only thing she was sure of.

Riku pulled out a small candy from his pocket; he was often finding them there because Sora left them there, "Here."

She looked at it, it seemed to be her favorite by the way she lit up, "What's this for?"

"For helping me solve something, and remembering all that, good girl."

She smiled, "Rikku's a good girl!!"

Riku twitched, "What's your name?"

"Rikku." She smiled happily.

Riku couldn't help but give a soft smile, "That's my name too."

She looked up and squeaked, "Name stealer!!"

Riku chuckled, "I spell my name R-I-K-U."

"Mine's R-I-K-K-U!!"

He nodded, finally saying goodbye before she ran off. Riku began to run the direction she pointed earlier. At least he knew he'd be able to remember the girl who told him, and her name.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Aww, you aren't happy?"

Marluxia just gave a smile, his bloodied hand moving to Sora's cheek to graze the skin there.

"And here you look so lovely with the blood on you."

The brunette didn't move, he just tried to squeeze his eyes shut.

"You do realize blood probably makes an excellent lubricant."

Sora's eyes squeezed shut tighter.

"At least, that's what I heard, we'll have to try it."

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Zexion's not here today." Roxas answered out quietly to Axel.

"Zexi?" Axel turned to see that indeed, the silver haired emo boy was missing.

Demyx, who was next to them, was sighing sadly, "My Sexy Zexi isn't here…" He sighed even harder, "And Sora's missing."

Roxas paused, "Shouldn't we check on Zexion? What if Marluxia got to him as well?"

Axel shook his head, "Trust me Roxas, your cousin is Zexion, he ain't known at the school for nothing."

The blond frowned, finishing his list of people he needed to talk to.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Are you ready?"

"… N-no…"

Marluxia just smirked again, fingers toying with the button of his plaything's pants, "I think you are Sora."

Sora's eyes looked into his, "Please just stop Marluxia, this--this isn't…"

Marluxia squeezed Sora's thigh through his pants, "I'm not going to stop, all you're going to do is run back to your little boyfriend."

"I—I…"

"Don't answer." Marluxia grasped the top of the boy's pants before harshly ripping the material half-off the boy. "Just be ready when—."

A sickening crack ran through the air, Marluxia fell face first into Sora's showing stomach. The boy squeaked at the wound on the back of Marluxia's head, whimpering before looking up to face his savor.

"Z-ZEXION!!"

Zexion pushed the elder boy off of Sora before untying him, "Are you okay?"

"How'd you get here?"

Zexion shrugged, "Was doing a report on the family for a class when I saw Marluxia and his goons bring you in."

Sora cuddled up to his childhood friend, "I was scared, really scared."

"You're fine." Zexion muttered, hugging him, "I wasn't able to stop your rape the first time, and now that I've gotten a chance to, I'm taking it."

Sora buried his face in Zexion's shoulder, tears pouring softly down his cheeks.

"Let's get you home."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku growled, stomping to Axel's house. No one was willing to answer him about Sora and that damn car, almost like they were avoiding the truth. Someone's life was at stake!!

And now it was reaching almost three and he would meet with the gang to discuss the plans on how to get Sora back and—.

"R-Riku…"

Riku dropped his keys, staring.

Sora swallowed, taking a step closer, "R-Riku…" He tried again.

Riku was there in a second, grasping his boyfriend's face and crushing their lips together, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, I thought I lost you. I was so worried."

Sora buried his face in Riku's shoulder, "Z-Zexion was at the house, he found me."

Riku looked up to see Zexion, who merely gave a small smile. '_Thank you_' Riku mouthed before burying his face in Sora's hair and kissing the scalp through the locks.

It didn't matter what Zexion was doing there, Sora was safe, which was all that mattered.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Master?" One of the goons asked, looking at the boy sitting on the floor.

Marluxia tried to ignore the throbbing of his head, running his fingers through the bloodstained locks on his head, "Everyone's in place."

"S-sir?"

"They think I'm out for the count."

"Um…"

"At least close to it…"

"May-maybe we should just stop."

Marluxia's eyes flashed dangerously towards them, "What?"

They knew they didn't like what they were doing, but they were being paid a large sum of money, larger than one would think, and they were family friends.

Marluxia's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Sora belongs to me, if I can't have him no one will, do you understand that?"

"Y-yes but—…"

"No buts!!" He cried out, "I'm going to make sure Sora isn't anyone's light!!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Sora, you okay?"

"Rox…"

"Shut up Axel!!" Roxas cried, glaring at his boyfriend before turning back to his best friend, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sora let out a soft chuckle, Roxas hadn't let go of him ever since he, Axel, and Demyx had come home. They looked like twins joined at the hand. "I'm fine Roxy…"

Riku, who sat on his other side, leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, "I'm glad your safe." He placed his hand over the fresh bandage covering Sora's arm from where Marluxia cut it and blood gushed out, "Ignoring that."

Sora leaned over, head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, "I'm glad you're here with me."

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist pulling him closer, "I'm glad _you're_ here with me."

Sora chuckled, eyes closing.

Roxas let go finally, leading Axel, Demyx, and Zexion away for bed.

Riku buried his face in Sora's hair, "I don't want you to leave me ever again, okay?"

"I don't plan on it." Sora whispered as Riku laid a blanket over them both.

The two fell asleep quickly.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: done, and still hating this chapter. And no, from the title last time, it's not nearing the end; I'll have a big alert when it's nearer to the end.

Riku: good, I wanna kill the son of a bitch.

Tke: don't worry; he'll get his just rewards.

Riku: good.

Tke: REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF SORA AND RIKU FALLING ASLEEP LIKE THAT!!


End file.
